


Wrecking Ball?

by shesthesongmyheartsbeatingto



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kitty Wilde/Marley Rose, Marley Rose/Kitty Wilde - Freeform, Multi, Violence, anger issues, karley - Freeform, mitty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesthesongmyheartsbeatingto/pseuds/shesthesongmyheartsbeatingto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marley just doesn't seem to be feeling Jake anymore, and is ready to move on from him; ready to be with a certain short, blonde Cheerio. But what happens when one breakdown, leads to another, and it isn't at all what is expected? How will both girls manage, and break free from the other's ghosts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine and I wrote this before the un-aired episode of Season 5, Episode 5: "The End of Twerk." Our theory was that Marley was going to sing wrecking ball and break up with jake all while getting kitty's attention. Then kitty was going to be torn but ultimately was going to break up with Artie and karley would live happily ever after! Heh..

**(Marley POV)**

I don't know how to put this, so I'm just simply going to be blunt about it. I'm in love with Kitty Wilde. I've known of this for quite some time, but it hadn't occurred to me until she and Artie began to date. Why and how did that ever happen?! It shouldn't be him whose holding her, making her laugh, making her smile. It should be me! God how this is killing me..

Jake and I, I really don't see us going anywhere. I thought I loved him, thought he was truly the one for me, but sadly I was mistaken. He just doesn't have what I want, what I NEED. Yes, he has changed his ways, and for that I am sooo happy and grateful for. He is a great guy, don't get me wrong; I just can't go on with this relationship.

***

I walk into the school, in tow behind my mother. As we reach the cafeteria, we stop before the doors, and give each other a hug. I kiss her cheek, saying a quick good-bye, and am off down the hall headed to my locker. As I walk, I watch the faces going by. Some are happy, some are sad, and others are just blank, void of any emotion.

As I make my way to my locker, I see Jake standing there, a bouquet of flowers in hand. I give him a small smile; one that doesn't quite meet my eyes. He smiles back, stretching his arms out, and handing me the flowers.

"Happy Anniversary babe!" he grins, planting a kiss to my temple.

"Oh yeah, Happy Anniversary to you too," I say back.

Oh my god, I have been to busy thinking about Kitty and Artie's relationship that I completely forgot about my own anniversary. What kind of a girlfriend does that?.. even if I no longer think he is the one for me. I could have at least remembered. What am I going to do?

"These are beautiful Jake, but you really didn't have to get me anything."

"I picked these flowers up because the blue in them matches the color of your eyes. And this isn't all I got you. I have a surprised planned out for you later," he says as the bell rings.

Oh god.. A surprise? I don't think I can handle anymore of Jake's surprises...

"Oh? I can't wait," I say with little enthusiasm.

I think he can sense there is something up. He sends a questioning look at me, before pulling me in close. "What's wrong? You don't sound too happy. Did someone do something to you?! Who-" I cut him off.

"Jake. No one did anything. I just-" I don't know what to say. I don't know how to finish that sentence without hurting him.

"Did I do something wrong? It's the flowers isn't it? You don't like them."

"No, umm, it's not that. They are beautiful, it's just.." I really don't know what to say. This is torture.

"Common babe, you can tell me anything. What's wrong?" He now has a worried look on his face. I can't do this to him, not like this, not on our anniversary.

"It's nothing, umm.. I should get to class. We will talk about it during Glee club okay?" Hopefully by then I can come up with an excuse as to why I am acting so weird.

I give him a quick hug, and head off to my first class of the day. As I speed down the hall, I bump into someone, sending us falling to the floor. By the looks of it, she is a Cheerio. As I collect my things, I try not to make any eye contact with the girl, in fear of what she may or may not do or say.

Picking myself off the ground, I am then met with the the very face of the person I knocked over. It is a face filled with a bit of anger; well until they see (me) who it is that knocked them over. Her face relaxes into just a somewhat scowl, and she shakes her head; her blonde pony tail bouncing with the movement.

"Marls, you really need to pay attention when your walking."

"Sorry, I ju- I.." What the hell is wrong with me? I am never lost for words. Especially not with Kitty; she is one of my closest friends.

She is looking at me with a worried expression. "Are you okay?"

"I-.. I don't know," I say as tears start streaming down my face.

She pulls me into a hug, rubbing my back soothingly. "Come on Marls, let's go into the restroom where we can talk. Okay?"

I nod my head in confirmation and we begin to walk down the hall to the restroom. As we walk, I can feel her eyes boring into me. I'm scared that if I look over into those beautiful hazel eyes of hers, something will happen that I might regret, so I opt to just keep looking ahead of me.

Once we make it into the restroom, I make my way over to the sink. I hear a click, and look over to see Kitty locking the door. She then makes her way over to me, and rests a hand on my arm, all the while looking at me through the mirror.

"What's wrong Marley?"

"It's Jake. I don't know if I want to date him anymore," I say between sobs.

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't think he is the one for me. Actually I know he isn't the one for me."

"How do you know he isn't the one for you?"

Before I respond, I look into the mirror and my eyes connect with the hazel ones staring back at me. "I know because when I kiss him, I don't feel that spark ignite in my stomach. I want to break up with him but I can't do it."

"Why not?"

"Well first of all, today is our anniversary and secondly I.. I don't know how."

She gives me a sad smile, something I have never been witness to till today. She then pulls me in for another hug; I don't object, and just tighten my hold on her. I now cry freely into her shoulder, letting out all of my pent up emotions and frustrations. I can hear her, faintly in between my sobs, cooing soothing words of 'it's alright' and 'it's going to be okay'.

When I finally calm down, I pull away slightly from the hug and give her a teary eyed smile. "Thank you.. Thank you for just listening, and comforting me .."

"You're welcome Marls. That's what friends are for, right?"

There's that word that I so despise now. Friends. I don't want to be just friends with her, I want to be more. But, I guess I will just have to be happy with what I have. _For now._

I give a faint smile, nodding my head yes. "Yeah, Friend."

"I have a question. How do I break up with him?"

Kitty looked at me with a puzzled expression on her face. "Just talk to him and explain what you just told me."

"Is that all I have to do? I have never broken up with anyone before," I said while looking down at my feet.

"You have always been the one to get dumped?" she asked me.

"Umm, not exactly. I, I have never actually had a boyfriend before Jake. He is the first person I have ever gone out with."

She looked at me, shock and bewilderment on her face. "Wait..what?! You've never dated anyone before him!? How is that possible?!" she half screamed at me.

I could only look down at my intertwined fingers, trying not to look at her. It was embarrassing. Most people have dated many many people, but I have only date one. I mean, who would want to date anyone like me anyways? I'm surprised Jake even ever wanted me, of all the people.

When I finally looked up, I saw Kitty looking at me with an apologetic look. "I-I'm sorry Marley.. I shouldn't have bursted out like that. But seriously, you've never dated anyone before Jake?" she looked at me questioningly.

"No..." I then turned to look at her. "Who would want to date someone like me? I'm not pretty, I'm not popular, and I'm not rich. So tell me, who would want to date a nobody like me?" Tears were now threatening to spill, once again, from my eyes.

"Marley that's not true. Marley look at me." I slowly raised my head and looked her in the eye. "I know that in the past I always made fun of you and said you were ugly and stuff, but you are far from it. You are extremely pretty. I am sorry for everything I have said before. And being popular is not all it's cracked up to be. Sometimes it sucks cause you have to put on this image that isn't the true you. And trust me, money doesn't mean anything. My parents are loaded, but they are complete douche bags. Money turned them into people I would rather not associate with but I don't have a choice."

"You, you really think that I am pretty?" I ask, because I don't believe what she is saying.

"Yes Marley. You are very pretty and any guy would be lucky to call you his and show you off to the world." When she finishes I can see in her eyes the truth to what she is saying. But wait did she just say any guy? Ugh, there is no guy for me. Just her.

I weakly smile at her. "Th-thanks Kitty.." I honestly have no clue what else I can say.

She returns the smile, pulling me into a light hug. "You're welcome Marls."

We stay in the hug for a little while, just taking in the others comforting touch. After some time though, she finally pulls away turning to face away from me. She doesn't say anything, but I can hear faint- what is that? sobs? Was Kitty actually crying? I place my hand gently on her shoulder, turning her body so that she is facing me, and look at her broken form. What's happening?

"K-Kitty? What's wrong? D-did I do something?" my voice cracking a little, as tears threaten to spill from my eyes again.

She sniffles, and tries to hide her face in her hands. "No Marley, y-you didn't d-do anything." She takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. "J-just some things catching up with me; memories a-and such.." she trails off, not making any eye contact with me.

Wow.. I've never ever seen her this way.. This is a new one. God I feel so horrible right now though; she looks so hurt, lost. I wonder what could be so bad of those memories and all to make her break down like this, and in front of me of all the people.

"W-would you like to, umm.. talk about it..?" I ask. I don't want to push her, but I would really like to know what is eating at her. Seeing her like this, is killing me inside.

"I, I. Can I trust you not to say anything to anyone?"

"Of course you can Kitty," I say to her. She really can trust me. I am not the type of person to go around and telling people someones secrets. "What is this about?"

"Well," she started, tears still streaming down her face. "You know how you said Jake isn't the one for you?" I nod my head in understanding. "Well, Artie isn't the one for me either."

My heart all of a sudden starts beating faster. "Then why are you with him?"

"Cause he is safe," she says and this confuses me a bit.

"Safe?"

"I know that if things started to go bad that I would be able to get away from him and probably over power him." This confuses me even more. "When I was younger I was molested."

"Oh my god. Kitty what happened?"

"It was my friend Julie's older brother. I was in the sixth grade. One night Julie had a sleepover and in the middle of the night he came down into the basement and crawled into my sleeping bag. At first i thought it was a joke. I didn't know what was happening, but then he started um, to feel me in places. In the morning I went straight home without saying goodbye and I couldn't tell my parents for a while. I was afraid of upsetting them or something. So when I did tell them, they were really confused. They didn't understand why I waited so long to say something about it. My mom called his parents and all I could hear her say was how good of a kid he was and how she didn't know how something like that could happen."

My heart had now broken into tiny pieces; knowing someone had hurt **_MY_** Kitty. Knowing that she had and is still going through this ordeal, scared that this could potentially happen to her again. Waiting for someone to just come around, and to do the things that had happened to her that fateful night. Scared and possibly even alone in some sense.

Without another thought, I pulled her in for a tight hug, pulling her in as close as I could. I cooed softly into her hair as I rubbed soothing circles on her back; letting her cry into my shoulder as all of the memories and emotions flooded back into her. If this was breaking me, I don't know how much it had already broken her. Could I fix this broken girl? Would I be able to handle all the weight of her past ghosts? This was going to be a whole new game, but I was willing to fight in the battle.

"I'm so sorry Kitty... I'm so so sorry.." I softly cry into her hair. "You-.. we will get through this _together_." I hug her tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Kitty POV)**

I don't know what happened to me in that short amount of time with Marley. Something just snapped inside of me, and I was soon balling like a baby, broken down and open. This was something I never did, never wanted to happen. It wasn't who I was.. or who I was supposed to be. I was Kitty Wilde, HBIC at Mckinley High. I wasn't a softy, I was a bad ass.

And this wasn't very bad ass. As I cried into Marley's shoulder, I couldn't help but feel comforted, safe. For once in my life, I didn't feel scared. It didn't take to long for my sobs to subside, turning into soft whimpers then to nothing at all. In this time, Marley never let me go, never left me to cry alone. I wouldn't have blamed her if she had though, as she had never seen anything like this from me before. Hell, I would of ran if I were her. But no, she stayed, and that made something warm stir inside of me.

"I'm so sorry Kitty... I'm so so sorry. .You-.. we will get through this together." I heard her mumble into my hair.

Wow.. She is just too nice. I don't deserve this from her, yet it's happening. Marley Rose has such a big heart, the biggest I have yet to encounter. She has problems of her own, but she would put mine before hers. She.. She is just so selfless, nice, caring, everything that makes her all the beautiful. How no one could see that, is a true mystery to me.

I need to help her with her issues with Jake. It's only fair since she has been sitting her with me for the last while, missing first period, just to comfort me and make sure I am alright. She is so sweet. "Thanks Marls, you didn't have to stay with me and miss class, you could have left."

"I would never do that to you Kitty. I will always be here for you no matter what. You can tell me anything you need to or want to and if for some reason you can't find the words to tell me what you are thinking, just sing about it. Your voice is beautiful and I don't mind listening to it," she said with a big smile.

"Hey that's it. You can sing to Jake how you are feeling. And thanks Marls, you really are a great friend." She gives me, what seems to be, a pained look. What's that about? "Marley, what's wrong?"

She shakes her head, looking away from me. "It-it's nothing.. And you're welcome Kitty, anything for you. You too are a great friend, so thank you for listening and helping me." She gives a weak smile, after turning her head back to face me.

I smile back at her, though the smile doesn't reach my eyes. I can tell that this 'nothing', is more of a something. I can hear it in her voice, see it in her eyes. Something more is up, and I am going to have to find out what it is.

"Are you sure there is nothing wrong?" I ask again just to make sure.

"Yes, I am sure." Once again I can tell she is lying to me. "I think I will take your advice/my own advice and sing to Jake how I am feeling. We should probably get going to class though, I will need to get any work I missed from my math teacher. Thanks again for the advice and opening up to me about what happened to you in the past."

"Your welcome, and thanks for listening to me," I say with a big smile.

She looks at me one last time before she heads towards the door, but before she unlocks it she turns and looks at me. "Kitty, if there ever comes another point in your life where you don't feel safe, just let me know. You are always going to be safe with me. I will never let anything or anybody hurt you ever again." With that said she unlocked the door and walked out of the restroom leaving me by myself.

I ponder on her words for a long while, staring blankly at my reflection in the mirror. _'You are always going to be safe with me. I will never let anything or anybody hurt you ever again.'_ Somehow, I felt like I could really believe these words. The truth and conviction that had been behind these words as she spoke them, had only helped the more. But there was something else behind these words spoken, something I just couldn't place..

After some time, the bell sounded and I was jolted from my thoughts. I decide on going to my next class, not needing to miss any more work than need be; lord how my parents would kill me if they knew I was skipping my classes. I collect my things, checking myself in the mirror briefly, then head out into the hallway and to my next class. I could tell that today was going to be a really, really long day..

***

I walk into Glee club, an unreadable look upon my face. I had been correct about today, as it had been a long stretch of boring. Nothing really occurred, except for the almost 'fight' between Jake and Ryder. God those dumb asses just can't seem to come to any kind of truce, can they? Other than that, it was a depressingly, dragging day.

When I reach my seat, I not-so-gracefully sling my things down. I then plop down, resting my elbows on my knees, and my head in my hands. A headache is slowly making itself known, and I'm not looking forward to it one bit.

Not to long after I sat down, Mr. Shue walked in the room ready to get today's lesson on the way. "Okay, everyone ready for today's lesson? It's going to be a good one."

I immediately look over at Marley to see her raise her hand. "Mr. Shue, there is actually something I would like to sing before we get started if you don't mind." I sat there and watched every movement she made. Marley then got up and made her way to the side of the room. She grabbed a stool, walked back to the center and placed it down. "This song is, well it's, umm, I don't know how to describe it just listen closely cause I mean everything I am saying."

She sits down on the stool then looks up at me. I give her a smile for encouragement. She signals for the pianist to start playing, then all I hear is an angelic voice start singing.

**_We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain_ **

**_We jumped never asking why_ **

**_We kissed, I fell under your spell._ **

**_A love no one could_ ** _deny_

I look over at the others, and they all have looks of confusion on their faces. Then I look to Jake, and let's just say he looked like a lost puppy. I sort of actually felt bad for the guy, he didn't know what was coming.

**_Don't you ever say I just walked away_ **

**_I will always want you_ **

**_I can't live a lie, running for my life_ **

**_I will always want you_ **

I.. some of those lyrics aren't fitting, but I guess it can help the break up better in a way? Make him think that she still loves him, and that it was his fault for the break up? Hmm. But I noticed briefly, that she looks at me when singing those lyrics.. What?

The piano seized its melodic sounds, and Marley's voice came out strong.

_**I came in like a wrecking ball** _

_**I never hit so hard in love** _

_**All I wanted was to break your walls** _

_**All you ever did was wreck me** _

_**Yeah, you, you wreck me** _

She stared at Jake, obvious pain in her eyes. This had to be hard for her, hurting another person. She's just too kindhearted, and feels remorse for every bad thing that involves her own self. For some reason, the look of pain and hurt, was causing an ache of pain in my chest. Why this was occurring, was beyond me.

The piano picked back up with its beautiful melody, and Marley's voice came back softer but still strong.

_**I put you high up in the sky** _

_**And now, you're not coming down** _

_**It slowly turned, you let me burn** _

_**And now, we're ashes on the ground** _

 

_**Don't you ever say I just walked away** _

_**I** _ _**will always want you** _

_**I can't live a lie, running for my life** _

_**I** _ _**will always want you** _

The piano again seized its melodic playing, and in came Marley's booming voice. You could feel the conviction, the emotions behind the words and the singing. You could see the feelings and emotions written all over her face, and in the way she moved her body and arms. She was mesmerizing, but scary at the same time.

_**I came in like a wrecking ball** _

_**I never hit so hard in love** _

_**All I wanted was to break your walls** _

_**All you ever did was wreck me** _

 

_**I came in like a wrecking ball** _

_**Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung** _

_**Left me crashing in a blazing fall** _

_**All you ever did was wreck me** _

_**Yeah, you, you wreck** **me** _

When the final note was sung, I looked over at Jake who still didn't really understand what was going on. As much as I don't like the guy I feel bad for him right now. I look over to Marley, waiting to see what is going to happen next.

"Jake, I am sorry to be doing this in front of the Glee Club, and especially on today of all days, but I just can't keep lying to myself. I don't think that we should be together anymore. I'm sorry."

When Marley finished, she ran out of the room. Everyone was in shock, so I got up and followed her out. This isn't a time where she should be alone, she needs some kind of comfort right now and I don't know why, but something inside of me is drawn to her, telling me to be there for her in whatever way she needs me to be.

As I reach the halls, I am only left with the distant sound of foot fall and muffled sobs. I can't see her anywhere in sight, but with her help I will be able to find her. It doesn't take long for me to catch up with her running form, my cheer work outs coming in handy for once.

I wrap my arms around her as our bodies connect, the momentum of the push sending us to the floor. Instead of her falling first though, I flip our bodies just in time for her to fall atop of me; a refining thud being heard as my body makes contact with the concrete floor. The air is knocked out of me, but other than that I am okay.

Marley quickly jumps off of me, and pulls me up. She has a worried, concerned look upon her face, as she checks my body over for any kind of damage. I can only chuckle a little at her antics. She is just so cute... Wait, what? I did not just- whatever.

"A-are you ok-okay Kitty?!" she asks in a panicked tone.

"Yes Marley, I'm fine." I smile at her. "The question is though, are you okay?" my face contorting into a saddened frown.

"Y-yeah.. maybe..n-no..." she looks away, pain written all over her face.

"Marls, how about you go to your locker and grab your stuff and I will meet you there. I will take you home okay?"

She looks up at me and gives me a small smile. "But what about Glee club?"

I think for a moment before I answer. "I will go let Mr. Shue know that I am taking you home. I am sure he will understand."

"Thank you so much Kitty," she says as she envelops me in a hug. This is like the sixth hug we have shared today and I am starting to like them. The warmth of her body against mine somehow seems right.

We finally separate from the hug and she heads off towards her locker, and I make my way back to the choir room. Once inside I go up to Mr. Shue and explain everything to him. He gives me the okay and allows me to leave and bring Marley home. As I am leaving the choir room I notice that Jake is no longer there.

"Where did Jake go?"

"He took off after you and Marley," said Blaine.

"Dammit," I say as I rush out of the room towards Marley's locker. When I get there I see Marley and Jake hugging, and I can feel my heart break a little. I don't know why though. I know I am over Jake. Dating him felt like years ago. Ugh.

I slowly make my way forward to make my presence known. "Umm, Marley?"

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I am finally getting around to getting the other chapters I have for this fic transferred over here to ao3! I am so sorry guys, I am just a very lazy person. But you will be getting all of the chapters that we have for this. 13 in total right now. Again I'm so sorry guys!

(Marley POV)

As I was walking to get my stuff, I ran into Jake; well he ran into me, literally ran into me. It was like a bulldozer ran into me, plowing me into my locker. My head banged against the metal from the force of the hit, instantly sending a shooting pain to my skull. God did that freaking hurt!

Before I could react, Jake was wrapping me in a hug, and kissing my now sore head. For some reason, this simple little act felt so foreign to me. It used to feel so right, but now it just felt like I was being cradled by a stranger; the touches of his hands, not even bringing the slightest bit of warmth or butterflies.

I pulled away not too long into the hug, feeling so awkward in his hold. He gives me a hurt look, and it only digs deeper into my soul. God, why couldn't I just move on from other's pain? Why did I have to feel so pained, guilty for the things I do?! Before he can cut deeper into me though, I turn away from his pleading puppy dog eyes; though, only to be met with the saddened eyes of a one Kitty Wilde.

Why did this have to happen? Of course, she would appear at the moment the hug ends and his hands are on my waist. I turn my attention to Jake to set things straight. "Jake th-," I was then interrupted by Kitty.

"Marls, what happened? You're bleeding." I didn't even realize I was bleeding until she said this. Next thing I knew, Kitty was pulling me from Jake's grasp, started shielding me from him with her body, then she started yelling at him. "What the hell did you do to her? Just because someone breaks up with you, doesn't mean you need to go around abusing them. Marley does not deserve any of this. She deserves someone that will stand up for her and respect her." My heart swells when I hear all this coming from Kitty, but I think I should stop her since it really isn't his fault I am bleeding.

"Kitty it's okay. He didn't do it on purpose. We literally ran into each other and I hit my head on the locker." I see relief wash over her features. I smile at her, then turn my attention back to Jake. "Things between us are over. I thought you were the one for me, but then I realized you weren't... I am sorry Jake."

I turn to face Kitty again. I grab my bag off of the ground, walk towards Kitty, grab her hand and make my way outside of the school, pulling her along.

When we get to her car, Kitty let's go of my hand and I immediately miss the contact. She reaches in her car and grabs some Kleenex and passes them to me. I quickly apply it to my head to help stop the bleeding.

"What time does your mom usually get home?"

I think about it. Today is Thursday so that means she will be working at her other job tonight, which means she won't be home until late. "Um.. she probably won't be getting home until 11:00 ish, why?"

"Because I am not leaving your side until she gets home. You may have a concussion, and I don't want you alone."

I give her a slight smile, although I am jumping up and down like a giddy little school girl inside. "You know, you don't have to do that.. I will be fine." I say, wanting to see if it was all true and my mind wasn't screwing with me.

"Yes I do, Marley. I will stay by your side as long as I am needed." Her face is scrunched up as if she were having some sort of internal battle. "So, get in the car Marls, so I can get you home." She then gets in the driver side, closing the door soundly behind her.

I climb in the passenger side, shutting the door swiftly after putting my things in my lap. I then buckle my seat belt and get comfortable in my seat. After Kitty has done the same, she starts the car and we are off. The only talking done is me giving her the directions to my home; though she says she remembers from when she was over last time.

When we arrive at our destination, I quickly make my way out of the car, only to fall to the ground. I felt sick and dizzy, the things around me spinning as I lay. This is so not good... I'm glad Kitty is here..

***

Next thing I know, I am lying in my bed with the blankets over me. I don't remember what happened. I can remember falling to the ground, feeling dizzy and sick, and being glad Kitty was here, but after that I don't remember anything. Wait. I look around my room in search for Kitty, but she isn't here. Where did she go?

"Kitty," I yell, but get no response, so I try again. "Kitty?" This time she comes bursting into my room with the phone to her ear.

"Yea, mhm. Okay. Thanks." When she was done, she hung up the phone and came and sat on my bed beside me. "You gave me quite the scare there. Don't ever do that to me again."

I couldn't help but smile at her. "Sorry, but what happened? Last thing I remember is you driving me here, then falling on the ground outside."

"Once you fell, you told me that you felt faint and dizzy and then you passed out. I then carried you to your room and then called the doctor and asked them what I should do. Like should I bring you in, just keep an eye on you or what? I didn't know. He told me just to keep you here though and keep an eye on you. We only have to go in if you start getting sick, flushed, or get the chills and stuff like that."

Wow.. I must have bumped my head really badly for me to pass out. But I mean, I feel fine now, so it shouldn't be too serious. I'm just happy she stayed with me and helped me. She didn't have to, but she did.

I sit up fully and pull the sheets from off of my body. As soon as I do though, the blood rushed from my head and I fall backward, back to the mattress. Kitty rushes to my side and places a hand on my head and the other to my shoulder. She gives me a concerned look and goes to pull out her phone.

"Marls, are you alright?! I'm gonna call your mom, so we can get you to the hospital." She then pulls up her phone screen. "What's her number?"

I shake my head, only seizing when the pain shoots through. "No..no I'm f-fine. Just the blood r-rushing from my head. I just need to..to take it slow." I then begin to sit back up, but she pushes me back. "Just help me, please?" I ask.

"No Marley. This could be serious. Just lay here until we can get your mom here. Please give me her number." She looks at me, her eyes pleading with me to oblige.

I-I don't wanna do this.. I can't go to the hospital! I hate them... I'm just terrified of them..I have been ever since I was little. Just the thought of them makes me feel sick.

I look at Kitty, her eyes still trained on my face. "I can-" I try to speak, but I can't get the word out. I try again. "I c-ca-" God! Why can't I say CAN'T?! I see her looking at me worriedly. She must think something else is wrong with me. I decide it won't be any use on telling her no, so I sadly give in to her demands.

Once I've given her the number, she tells me to stay put before heading off to make the call. I feel like such a child being told what to do, especially by her. I hate the feeling, but I can't really say or do anything about it. I'm sure If I did try anything, she would just put me back in my place. After all, she is the HBIC..

It didn't take long for my mom to get home once Kitty called her and explained what happened. Next thing I knew, I was being partially carried out to my mom's car by Kitty. She put me in the backseat of the car, while my mom hopped in the front seat.

"Miss Rose, do you mind if I come with you to the hospital? I don't think I will be able to relax until I know she is okay. Plus, I would be going home to an empty house, so there would be no distractions for me."

When I heard Kitty say this, it made my heart skip a beat. She really does care about me, doesn't she? Say it's okay mom, say it's okay! "Sure Kitty, I think Marley would love to have you there. Go ahead and hop in the back with her. Make sure she stays awake for me, okay?"

Kitty nodded her head and hopped in the backseat with me. When she was buckled in, she looked over at me and I could see the worry in her eyes. Next thing I see is her grabbing my hand. I would have never expected Kitty Wilde of all people to care for me this much. It makes me very happy.

The car ride was, well it was fun? Every now and then, I would start to doze off, only to be awakened by a very concerned Kitty. We hit a few bumps, big ones, and they jolted my head and body about. The pain came in like waves, but I gritted my teeth not wanting to worry Kitty and my mother any more than I had to. And, I might have smacked my head once or twice against the window.. So over all, it was fun?

When we arrived at the hospital, Kitty helped me out of the car and into the building with my mother in tow. Instead of just walking me to the front desk though, Kitty insisted that she push me there in a wheel chair. I felt so weak now, not even being able to walk myself to the receptionist. Once again, I felt like a child..

It didn't take long for the doctors and nurses to bombard me, as I was their only patient. Many many questions were thrown my way, as well as many different hands prodding my body. They only stopped, when an angered Kitty yelled at them to stop. I was thankful for this. It was all too much for me, and it seemed that Kitty knew this.

It seems like Kitty and I have known each other for a long time. She seems to know what's going on in my head at all times. Well, almost all the time. If she really did know everything that goes on in my head, then she would know my true feelings for her.

It didn't take the doctor too long to assess me and let us go home. She said that I have a mild concussion and that I may feel weak for the next few days. Someone is going to have to wake me up every three hours just to be safe. She also gave me some pain killers that will hopefully help with my throbbing head.

Once we got back to my place, Kitty once again helped me inside. Once I was settled in my bed, my mom came up to my room, gave me my pain killers and told me to get some sleep. She said goodnight to me and left my room so Kitty could say her goodbyes.

"Well, I guess I should probably get going. I am super glad that you are okay. If not, I would have had to go 'all Lima Heights' on Jake's ass, as Santana would say." This made me laugh. Kitty could be funny when she wanted to be. My laughter soon died down as I realized that Kitty was about to leave. I didn't want her to leave, I wanted her to stay.

As she turned to walk away, I acted on impulse and grabbed her right arm, stopping her in her tracks. With the gained contact, a surge of pure electricity surged through my arm and throughout my body. She must have felt it too, as her arm went ridged then limp in my grasp. She turned after a little time, and just looked into my eyes.

"P-please don't leave me, K-Kitty.." I softly whispered, barely loud enough for her to hear.

It took her a couple of seconds, but she soon responded. "If that is what you wish, then so be it." She sent me a soft smile. "But, I have to make sure it is alright with my parents, as well as your mom."

"Okay. Thank you, Kitty." I smile weakly. Man am I tired.

I let go of her arm, and she turns back around and walks out of my room. I smile to myself once she is gone. Wow.. I can't seem to fathom this, but she actually really does care. She doesn't have to stay or do any of this stuff for me, but she is anyway. And she is doing it on her own, not being told to. It makes my heart swell, just to know that she cares for me and is willing to do all of this on her own accord. Kitty Wilde is more than she puts off.

"Okay Marley, I can stay the night here. My parents said it's alright and so did your mom. Where are your extra blankets and stuff?" She asked me as she returned to my room.

"They are in the linen closet outside of the bathroom, but umm.. why do you need them?"

"Um.. so I can have something to sleep on and cover me up? I don't think you want me freezing to death in the middle of the night."

"Oh.. yeah.. I guess not." I pause briefly, before speaking again."I was just thinking that you were going to sleep on my bed, it's big enough for two people." As I finish saying this I can feel my insides are just screaming at me, hoping she says okay.

I wait for her response, watching her features for any and all signs. She ponders on it for a little bit, before giving me a slight smile and walking off into the hallway. I hear some noise coming from downstairs, then silence fills the air. A short time later, Kitty appears in the room with a bag slung over her shoulder and different clothes on.

"Sorry I took so long, my mom dropped some clothes off for me, and some other stuff.." She then places her bag on the ground by the wall, before walking over to my bed. "And on your comment a little bit ago, I guess I can sleep in your bed, but only if you're positively sure about that. I don't wanna make you uncomfortable or anything."

Oh god.. If you only knew how much of an opposite that is to how you would make me feel.. "It's alright, I'm totally okay with it. No need to worry." I give her a reassuring smile. "Again, I want to thank you for staying. It means a lot."

"It's no problem at all Marls. I just want to be here for you, when you need someone. You are my friend, and this is what friends do; we stick by our friend's sides." she smiles, grabbing my hand and giving it a slight squeeze. "But I do think you should get some rest now, the doctor said you needed it. I'll be right here to wake you up in a couple hours."

"But- I don't want to leave you all alone and all, that would be rude," I say, my tone saddening.

"I'll be fine Marley. I have some school work I need to catch up on anyway, so I'll have something to occupy me. So get to resting young lady." She promptly tells me, before bursting into laughter.

I can't help but laugh with her, as her laughter is contagious. But inside myself, I can't help but feel like a small child again. I hate being told what to do, I feel so weak and vulnerable.. This is something I'm just going to have to work on and talk to her about at some point. But for now, I was just going to have to listen to her.

"F-fine.." I give in. "Just don't forget to wake me, okay?"

"I won't Marls, so get some rest." She gives me a soft smile and pecks the top of my head. "S-sleep tight," she says, a waiver in her voice.

"N-night.." I say as tiredness begins to creep up on me. Soon I am pulled into the confines of sleep, and darkness surrounds me.


	4. Chapter 4

(Kitty's POV)

I woke up the next morning to Marley soundly sleeping beside me. She really is cute when she is sleeping. What? This again? Oh well, it's true; Marley is cute when she sleeps. It's not weird to think that of a friend, is it?

While I was having my little internal dilemma, Marley woke up. "Good morning," she says to me.

"Good morning. How are you feeling today? You still have a headache? Still tired?"

"Kitty, stop." she laughed at me. "I am fine today. No more headache, a little bit tired, but a good nights sleep tonight will probably fix me up." She then looks past me at her alarm clock. "Oh my god, we overslept, we are going to be late for school!"

Oh crap. I can't afford to be late again. "I am extremely happy that you are feeling better today. Are you sure that you are going to be okay to go to school?" She nods at me in confirmation. "Okay, we really need to hurry up then, Mr. Shue will be mad at me if I am late for Spanish again. After yesterday, I don't think I can miss it again."

We each got dressed and ready in record time, only stopping briefly for Marley to rest a bit before heading out the door. Walking to my car, I took both of our bags and placed them in the trunk, then opened the door for Marley and hurrying around to the driver's side and getting in myself. Once we were buckled in and comfortable, I started the car and headed off towards the school.

***

The entire ride to school had been in silence, neither one of us speaking to the other. The same was done when we got to the school, little glances given to one another when getting our things. It felt, well it felt awkward. I don't know what happened to make us start acting like this. Did I do something?

Walking into the school, it seemed as if all eyes were on us. Everyone stopped to stare, watching as Marley and I made our way down the hall together. There is the key word, together. It wasn't usual for this to be occurring, what with me being, well me, and Marley being somebody other than a Cheerio. It just wasn't allowed so to say.

Ignoring all of the attention though, I kept walking with my head held high. Every now and then, sneaking quick glances Marley's way. She didn't seem to be liking all of the attention coming our way, and it really did show. She seemed to get closer to me as we walked, trying to maybe hide from everyone's boring, judging stares; it was sorta cute.

We eventually reached her locker where I said goodbye to her and started making my way to my locker. I stopped walking away when I heard her call my name. I turned around to see what it is she wanted.

"I just want to say thank you so much for everything you did for me yesterday. From our morning chat to coming to the hospital with me, to staying with me last night." As she said the last part, her cheeks started turning a slight shade of red.

"No problem. I didn't want to be anywhere else but with you last night anyway," I say with a smile. Next thing I know, I am enveloped in a hug. I couldn't help but smile and wrap my arms around her tightly.

"What's going on here?" I hear from behind me. I reluctantly let go of Marley to turn around and come face to face with Jake.

My face falls into that of an annoyed expression, as I stare up at the younger Pucker-hoe. "What's it look like Fuckerman? Obviously, you are blind, if you can't tell me what you just saw." I deadpan.

His eyebrows scrunch up, and his expression changes from lost puppy to what seems to be anger? But I don't know, sorta looks like he's constipated if you ask me. "Well it looked like you were all up on my gir-" I cut him off.

"First off, Oreo, she is NOT your girl. Secondly, we were just giving each other a hug, 'cause that's what friends do. Want to know the reason for the hug as well, Lightly Toasted Cracker?" I raise my brow at him, a glare shooting his way.

I don't get an answer from him, only a glare back in turn. "Well, Marley here was thanking me for helping her, staying by her side, when she needed someone. Your dumb ass gave her a mild concussion! So you don't have any right, coming over here and-" I'm stopped by a pair of soft hands grabbing my arm, pulling me back.

"Kitty, calm down. Just- calm down. I'm fine, just let him be, okay?" Marley softly speaks, her eyes melting my 'tough guy' demeanor.

I don't know what it is, but Marley seems to be able to calm me down with the simplest gesture. From a soft touch, or just the sound of her voice.

"You know what, she is right. You are not worth my time." I turn away from Jake and face Marley. "Do you mind coming with me to my locker? I wanna walk you to class afterward to make sure that Half White Hot Chocolate here doesn't do something to you that will make me wanna kick his ass."

Before I got a reply from Marley, I heard Jake start to speak. "Marley, I am so sorry. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. It was an accident and you know that. Please forgive me."

"Okay, first off Jake, you are forgiven because I know this wasn't your fault. And I know what you are thinking, and we are not getting back together so don't bother trying to talk to me about it. Secondly, Kitty, I would love for you to walk me to class," she said with a smile.

When I heard her say this, I inwardly fist pumped. This day just seems to be getting better. First I wake up with a beautiful girl beside me, then said beautiful girl chooses me over the dumbass. Win for the good guys.

With all of this said, I would have thought pee brain here would have got the memo and gave up by now, but apparently, that just wasn't the case. "C'mon Marley! Just please, hear me out?! Whatever is wrong, I can fix it! I will do whatever it takes, just please come back to me babe." His face contorted into that of a sad puppy, but with a butt face.

This guy just loves to make my blood boil, doesn't he? "Would you pull your head out of your ass, it isn't a fucking hat! Did you just not hear a word Marley said?! No means no, get it through your giant ass head!" I reply for Marley.

I can see the anger flash in Jake's eyes when the words have left my mouth, and within seconds his body is coming toward me. On impulse, I push Marley back behind me and send my fist in front of me. A refined thud is heard as my fist connects with skin, his jaw to be exact, and then a loud hiss. By this time, the halls had gone quiet, and everyone had stopped to stare at the scene before them.

Pulling my fist back, everything begins to catch up with me. I clutch my now aching hand close to my chest and stare at a now whimpering Jake as he holds the left side of his face. No one says anything, no one makes a move, we just stand there in a dead silence. Boy was this just a good fucking day, huh?

"Oh my god Kitty, are you okay? Let me see your hand." I immediately show her my now throbbing hand. I take a look at my hand and notice that it is swollen and bruising a bit. "I am going to take you to see the school nurse. I want to make sure you didn't just break something."

"Do you seriously care more about her hand, than you do about my probably broken nose? She punched me and you're asking if she is alright?!" said Jake clutching his slightly bent nose. Hey, I did a good job on that one. Maybe I should start kickboxing, give me more of an edge.

"Yes, I am Jake. Not that I don't care about you or anything, it's just I-.. I care about her more. Sorry." I couldn't help but smile when Marley said this. She was being cute again, who am I kidding, she is always cute. This again? Maybe friends isn't the right term to use to describe what we are, maybe it's..

I was snapped out of my slight daze when I felt a delicate hand grab my non-throbbing hand. Marley proceeded to drag me down the hall towards the nurse's office. "Marley, I don't want to go to the nurse. I will be fine."

"I don't care if you want to go or not, you are going. End of discussion."

"Why are you treating me like a kid?" I asked curiously.

She stopped in her tracks, making me bump into her. There was a long silence before she turned to look at me, her eyes brimmed with unshed tears. The look on her face made my heart break. She looked defeated in a way, broken and hurt. What did I do?

Sniffling a little, she wipes at her eyes. She then looks back into my eyes, gluing them there. "I-I'm not... I'm sorry Kitty.. I just- I'm worried is all, and-" I cut her off.

"Marley, it's alright. I didn't mean for you to take it to heart or anything, I was just curious." I place my hands on either of her arms. "Now I know this can't be the only thing, as this isn't enough to make you break down like this. So please, tell me?" I look pleadingly into her eyes.

She looks down, breaking the contact of our eyes. Mumbling, she answers me. "It's- It's nothing Kitty.. I'm just a little emotional and all, everything catching up with me; from the break up to the hospital, and now Jake and your's confrontation.." She then looks back up to me, giving me a slight smile. "Hopefully after some rest later, I'll be fine. In the mean time, let's forget about me and focus on you. Now, can we please get you checked out?"

I give a slight frown, but soon enough replace it with a slight smile. I still feel there is something other than what she says, but I will just have to trust her on it; for now. I start walking without a word, knowing she was following right behind me. I guess I could do this for her, as she did let me take her to the hospital. And I really doubt I have any other choice. I don't think I want to meet her not so nice side.. Heh..

***

It didn't take long for me to see the nurse. She said that I had bruised my knuckles pretty badly, but luckily for me, I didn't break anything. The nurse wrapped my hand up with a tensor bandage to help me not move as much and gave me some medicine for the pain; which was working really well.

Afterwards, we both made our way to class. First period is half way done, but we still have to go. I would much rather spend more time with Marley, but like I said, I can't miss it again. Marley decided to walk me to class instead of me walking her to class like I originally planned.

"I should go to class now. Just remember that the nurse said to keep it elevated to help with the swelling and that if it got to be really sore again to go back to her and get more pain medication."

"I remember. Thanks a lot, Marley." I say as I wrap her up in a very quick hug. "I will see you in like forty-five minutes." Man am I ever glad we have the next period together.

"Okay, bye." she said, before running off to her class.

Sitting through Spanish, I just couldn't seem to pay any attention to what Mr. Shue was saying. My mind kept wandering back to a certain brunette with the deepest baby blue eyes. It's not like I was trying to think about her, it just happened. And oddly enough, it didn't feel.. wrong.

I don't know what has been going on with me, but lately, I have been feeling more and more drawn to this girl. In a way, it was actually scaring me. I shouldn't be having these feelings, this pull toward her. No, it just wasn't right. I was a girl, and so was she. But somehow... this was beginning to not matter to me, not at all.. Should it, really?

For years now, I have known that things were off about me, things I couldn't place for a very long time. A year or so ago though, when I first actually got into cheer leading, I finally found out what it was that was off. It happened one day in the locker room, all of us girls were just coming in from our practices. As we were undressing and heading into the showers, I got to see more of the girls than I would usually care for; though this was something I actually didn't mind. As I had seen their bodies, fully naked and in my view, something inside of me made itself known. I had never spoken on it though, as it isn't something smiled upon. So, till this day, it remains my little secret.

As the bell rings, I am jolted from my thoughts. The frown that was upon my face, is now replaced with a big smile. The thought of getting to see Marley just brings a happiness I can't describe. For some reason, just the thought of being around her makes me happy. I sorta like the feeling; never have I been allowed such feelings before in my life.

Normally, I would be one of the last ones to get to the next class, but today I wanted to be one of the first ones there so that I could get a good seat and hopefully convince Marley to sit with me. I get to the class only to find two people already in there. I make my way to a set of two desks near the middle of the room and sit down, placing my bag on the chair next to me to hold the spot for my favorite brunette.

I was looking down at my notebook when I heard it. The laugh that I have grown to like so much. I smile and immediately look up to see Marley walking in the room, only she isn't coming in alone. Right beside her is Ryder and it looks like she is laughing at something he said. Oh god, she just put her hand on his shoulder. Is she flirting with him? This can't be happening.

Once she turns away from him, her eyes connect with mine. Unspoken words are passed through this one look, and she can tell that I am not too happy with this little encounter of hers. Her face falls slightly, and that smile she had is now long gone. She walks slowly to where I sit, and I remove my bag for her to sit down. Nothing is said for a little while, only side glances on both of our parts.

After some time, I can't take it anymore, so I write a little note and pass it her way. At first, she only looks at it, but soon enough she is snatching it up to read it.

~What was that?~

She seems to think it over before she begins to jot down her answer. It takes some time for her to finish, so I'm thinking she is giving me the whole reasoning behind all that was happening.

~It was nothing, really. Ryder was wondering what happened between me, you, and Jake before school, so I told him. We kept talking through the rest of class about random stuff, and the conversation carried on up until this class. May I ask, what is wrong?~

That sure looked a lot more than random conversation.. But I guess I should trust what she says. Why should I even be upset about this? I shouldn't. But sadly, I am.. I jot down my answer and slip the note back her way. A blank expression upon my face.

~Nothing. I was just um wondering. Just seemed like you and Ryder were well..um a little close, don't ya think?~

The look on her face was a little amusing, but it did speak volumes. She looked a bit mortified at the thought of being close to Ryder in that way, not even wanting to think of him like that. I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips, which gained me a pointed stare from the teacher and a sort of hurt look from Marley. I stopped and mouthed a sorry to the teacher, then I gave Marley an apologetic look. She rolls her eyes and writes out her response, slipping it back to me as quick as lightning.

~NO! Ewwww! Never!~

I laughed quietly this time, not able to contain my amusement. It gained me an elbow to the side, but it didn't stop my laughter, only adding more to my fit. By this time, I had become louder and attracted all the eyes in the room. I only stopped when the teacher cleared his thought, adding a "Would you like to tell us what's so funny, Ms. Wilde?"

"N-no sir. Sorry, sir." I responded my cheeks a blazing red.

"Then keep it down and to yourself." He then turned back to his book and went back to teaching the class.

***

Once class was done, Marley and I made our way out of the class together. "Thanks, by the way, I almost got into trouble because of you," I say in a teasing tone.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. Plus I got to hear your cute laugh." When she says this I look up at her right away. Her face is turning red. "Sorry.. I-I.."

She sure is cute when she panics. "Marls, it's alright," I say with a smile. "Instead of staying here for lunch, how about we go out instead? My treat."

Her face seems to brighten, and a dimpled grin spreads across her face. But it soon falls as quickly as it comes. "B-but, what about school? We'll get in trouble."

I roll my eyes and give her a grin. "And? You need to live a little! Come on Marls, my treat, remember?"

She seems to ponder on this for a little while before a smile spreads back across her face. She takes a breath, closing her eyes, before speaking. "A-alright. Let's go!" She then grabs my hand and pulls me along as we sprint/run down the halls and out of the school.

This should be fun.


	5. Chapter 5

(Marley POV)

"So, where do you want to go?" Kitty asked me as we got into her car.

"Anywhere is fine. Just not a like fast food restaurant, if that's okay? It's too fattening." I really don't want to eat somewhere like that. I am getting better. I have been eating a regular diet again, but I don't think that I could handle a greasy burger and fries. I think that is one step I am not yet ready to take.

"Hmm, well there is nothing around here. Oh, I know, how about we go to the grocery store, buy some food and I will put my talents to work and make you a fantastic meal you will never forget."

She can cook? "You can cook?" I ask with a lopsided smile.

She blushes a light shade of red, a slight chuckle slipping past her lips. "Yeah.. I sorta learned all I know from my dad. He's the best cook I've ever met, well next to your mom."

I can't help but smile when she says that about my mom. All I have ever heard from her and the other Cheerios and jocks were the fat jokes and names. Nothing nice about her graced their lips. "R-really? You think my mom's a great cook?"

"Of course! Who wouldn't think so? Her food is pretty amazing, compared to all the other school lunches I have had in my life." She sends me a sincere smile.

Wow. I would never have thought that I would hear anything like this, especially coming from Kitty. In this small amount of time that we have hung out, she's surprised me with this whole other side to her. She's done all of this, shown me all of this, in just this little bit of time. Maybe, just maybe, things between us can be something more...

"Well thank you, Kitty. It means a lot to hear that, as we never hear anything good about her.."

Her face falls, and I can see what seems like remorse in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Marley. None of that- All those things I've said- All the pain I've caused you- I'm so so so sorry.." Tears begin to slide down her cheeks, and she turns away from me. "I'm so sorry..."

My heart breaks in this moment. The pain in her voice, the pain that's written across her face, it slowly tears away at my heart. "Sh-sh-sh... It's alright. I forgive you, Kitty. I forgave you long ago.." I say soothingly, pulling her into a hug.

Her cry's don't seize though, and she only cry's harder into my shoulder. "W-why? W-why w-would you forgive m-me? I've done n-nothing b-b-but hurt you! Hurt y-your m-m-mother!" She pushes away from me and opens her door, flinging her body out of the car.

As soon as Kitty threw herself out the car door, I undid my seat belt and quickly got out of the car and made my way over to where I thought Kitty would be. Once I got to the other side of the car, I saw Kitty sitting on the ground, knees to chest, crying. Seeing Kitty like this broke my heart. I slowly sat down on the ground beside her, bringing her into another hug.

"Kitty, I forgave you a long time ago because I could see you were trying to change. I could see that you were trying to be a better person. You have become a better person. I could also tell that there was something deep down inside that was hurting you. You didn't deserve to be hurting like that, so instead of hating you, I wanted to help. And now that you have opened up to me about what was haunting you, I can see why you put up the bitchy mean girl side." Halfway through my little speech, Kitty had lifted her head and looked at me as I spoke.

"You truly forgive me?"

"Of course I do Kitty. I want to be there for you whenever you need me."

"Thanks, Marls." As she says this, she kisses my cheek.

As her lips touch my cheek, a surge of warmth and electricity surges throughout my body. All the thoughts in my head disappear, and my body goes limp. I don't know what comes over me, but I have no control over myself at this time. All I know is that I loved those feelings, and hated that it went away just as fast as it had come.

When I finally came to, it seemed that Kitty was a bit concerned. The look on her face spoke volumes. "Marley? Marls? Are you okay? Do I need to take you back to the hospital?!" she spoke frantically.

Shaking myself fully out of the daze I was in, I placed a reassuring hand upon her shoulder. "Kitty, I'm fine. I was just-" I couldn't help the quirk of my lips as I went back to the feelings, the sensation of Kitty's lips on my cheek. "off in my own world."

Her eyes softened a little, but still held a look of concern and fear. "A-are you sure?"

"Yes Kitty, I'm sure." I give her a reassuring smile and a light squeeze to her arm.

Slowly, Kitty and I got off the ground and back into her car. "So how about we go get that food now? And instead of making you a nice lunch, I want to make you and your mom a wonderful supper to show how sorry I am for everything I did and said in the past."

"That sounds wonderful. What did you want to do in the meantime?" Please say hang out, please say hang out.

"I don't know, there is no sense in going to classes now that we are out of the school. Hmm.. what about getting the groceries I will need, and then renting a movie to watch or something like that to watch at your place while we wait for your mom to come home?"

Yes, she wants to hang out. This could work out great. My room, small bed, movie, hmm... "Yeah, sure that sounds good. What movie did you want to rent? And what are you going to make for supper?"

She seems to go off into thought, thinking about what she wanted to make before she answers with a big smile. "I hope you guys like homemade lasagna and bread sticks!"

I couldn't help the ear splitting grin that made its way upon my face as I took in her form. Never had I been witness to this side of Kitty, never had I been graced with this happy, care free form of Kitty Wilde. It was a beautiful site, a site that I hope I get to see more of.

"Of course." I chuckle.

"It's a family recipe that I'm positive you and your mother will love! And I will also be making a homemade dessert for afterward, though I will not be telling you of that." She sends me a small smirk and wink, before starting up the car.

Is she flirting with me? Was that kiss on my check more than what I thought it was?. Oh my god. What do I do? Maybe I should start flirting back? But how? I have never really flirted before.

"So what kind of movie do you want to rent?"

I need to think about this. Hmm.. What kind of movie will help me flirt with her? Oh, I know. "How about a scary movie?"

"Umm, okay. I never really took you for the scary movie type. I took you for more of a romantic movie or chick flick kinda person."

"Well I really like those, but I just feel like watching a scary movie. I don't get to watch them very often." I get scared way too easily.

"Why not?"

"Well because I won't watch scary movies alone because I am always terrified that something is going to jump out and get me, and my mom hates them so there goes my partner in crime. But now I have you to watch them with." I say as I lightly touch her arm.

She looks over at me, her eyebrow quirked up in a questioning manner, a slight smirk crossing her lips. "Are you sure about this? Cause once you go there, there's no turning back."

She looks like she's enjoying this. "Y-yeah. Totally." God, I hope it isn't too scary.

She turns her head back to the road but keeps the smirk that I've grown to really really like; oh how I wished that smirk were one directed for other measures.. "You can't chicken out on me Rose. If we watch a scary movie, you have to watch the ENTIRE thing. No hiding behind the pillow." she chuckles.

I pout a little, huffing at her accusations. "I'm not that much of a scardy cat. I just don't like all the killing and the gore and the-" she cuts me off.

"Pretty much everything about a scary movie." She laughs soundly now at me.

I roll my eyes and stick my tongue out at her, crossing my arms across my chest as I do so. "I'll show you! Just wait! I'll watch the movie beginning to end without hiding."

She only laughs at me, turning every so often to look at my non-wavering pose. "We'll see about that.." She pauses, then an impish grin washes over her features. "Let's make a bet!"

Oh, oh no. No bets. Especially when I know I'm going to lose terribly. "What kind of bet?" I squeak out.

As she turns to look me in the eyes, I catch sight of something. I watch as her eyes darken, briefly, before going back to their natural light hazel. "L-let me think on it." her voice cracks. She looks away, biting her lip. God, I wished I was biting that lip..

"It better not be anything too bad." I retort back.

She only nods her head lightly, keeping her eyes trained on the road.

***

Unfortunately, it didn't take long for us to get the ingredients she needs to make dinner and head to the movie store. Once we arrived, she parked the car and undid her seat belt very quickly.

"You wait here, I know just the movie I want to get for us," she said with an evil smile. Why is it that I know I am going to partially regret suggesting a scary movie and partially not? Great.

"Umm, okay." I replied nervously as she gets out of the car and heads into the store. I really hope this movie isn't too scary. Ugh, what am I going to do?

It didn't take long for Kitty to return to her car with a movie in hand. I actually noticed that she had two movies in her hands. "So what scary movie did you get? And what is the other movie for?"

"Well I got Mama," she laughs. "And then I also got a romantic movie that I have been dying to watch."

"Oh, which one?"

"Safe Haven."

"Oh my god! I've been dying to see that for like forever!" I gush, the excitement evident in my voice.

The smile on her face only widens, her eyes become brighter, and she seems to start vibrating in her seat beside me. This was just another glimpse into the real Kitty Wilde. Quirky, girly, fun, amazing. The girl I have been waiting to uncover, hidden under the destructive, self-conceded shell that she had built up.

"Let's get going then!" she squeals, excitement laced in her voice. She then buckles her seat belt in a flash, before starting the car and taking off down the road towards my house.

***

As soon as we had made it to my house, we hurriedly put away the groceries Kitty had bought for our food later on. It didn't take us long to do this and make our way up to my room, and for me to pop Safe Haven in my DVD player. Done with that task, I plop my self on my bed next to Kitty who looks as excited as I am.

"I just love Nicholas Sparks's work. He writes some of the best love stories." I sigh, a dreamy like smile on my lips.

Kitty chuckles, but mirrors my movements, sighing as I did. "Agreed. Though they all entail their sad details, they are some of the best love stories."

I can't help but stare at Kitty, getting lost in her beauty. It's not just her natural appeal, but the all around characteristics that make her, her. In my eyes, the way I see things, she is the definition of pure beauty and perfection. She is the one that everyone wants to be or wants to be with. She is the one that I want to be with.

***

We were nearing the end of the movie and so far it has been great. That is until the part where the guy from her past comes back and tries to kill her. I didn't know that was going to happen but I am glad it did, because here I am, tears falling from my eyes, wrapped up in Kitty's arms.

"Marls, it's okay. You know everything is going to work out, all Nicholas Sparks movies do."

We sat there in silence continuing the movie. I could tell that the movie was coming to an end when the guy brought the letter out to his new love, and I really didn't want it to end. Ever since the guy tried to kill her, I have been sitting here on my bed wrapped up in Kitty's wonderfully comfortable arms. And then it ended and Kitty pulled away.

"Wow, I was totally not expecting that ending. Who knew that girl was his wife. Did you like it?" she asked me with a smile on her face.

"Yeah it was really good," I said, trying to sound enthusiastic. It was kinda hard considering Kitty let go of me.

I guess she sensed something was up and was soon to start asking me if I was okay. "Marls, is something wrong?" she asks, her eyebrows scrunching up ever so slightly.

"No no, everything is fine. Just still caught up in the movie and its emotions it pulled up inside of me." I sort of lie.

"Oh.. okay." Her features soften, a smile making its way back onto her face. She looks over to the clock on my stand, then looks back to me. "Wow, it's only eleven thirty. How about we watch that scary movie now?" The smirk I'm so fond of, returning to her lips.

Oh no. I thought she would have forgotten all about that. Apparently, my luck isn't that good. "Umm.. How about we get something to eat first? I'm sort of hungry." And with that, my stomach saves me and sends out a growl.

Kitty laughs lightly, humming in response. "I guess we can get a bite to eat. But you aren't getting out of this Rose. After all, we made a bet." She grins wildly, sending a quick wink to me before getting off of my bed and sauntering out the door.

I sit there in a sort of daze, thinking about what had just occurred. She winked at me, AGAIN. And that look she held, and the way she swayed her hips as she walked, daring me to stare. Was she flirting with me? If that wasn't flirting, then I don't know what was. But was she, really? Gahh.. Maybe I'm just reading too much into things.

I'm broken from my thoughts when I hear Kitty's voice float up the stairs. "Are you coming Marls? I thought you were hungry."

Stuttering a little, I reply. "Y-yeah. I'm c-coming."

***

Kitty and I decided to make some soup and sandwiches for lunch. We sat at the dining room table while we ate, talking about nothing, all while I tried my hardest to eat as slow as possible. I really didn't want to watch this movie, but I guess I don't have a choice.

"You really eat slow, you know." said Kitty, after she had been finished with her food for a while.

"I like to take my time and enjoy my food." I lied. Well partially lied, I really do like to enjoy my food.

Within five minutes I was unfortunately done eating and Kitty dragged me back up to my room to watch the next movie. When we got up there, Kitty went straight for the DVD player and switched the movies around.

"Oh, by the way, I figured out what our bet will be." she said with a grin.

"And w-what would that b-be?" I asked, terrified of the answer.

"Well if you aren't able to sit through the whole movie, you have to tell me one thing that no one else knows. And if you are able to sit through it, I will tell you one thing no one knows about me. Deal?"


	6. Chapter 6

(Kitty POV)

I waited for her response, watching her closely. She seemed hesitant, scared even. When she finally answered, I was surprised with the answer.

"Umm, okay."

"Are you sure? Again, if you accept this deal, there is no turning back." I reply, eyeing her speculatively.

She seems to fidget and squirm under my look, trying to maybe escape from what was to come. She didn't answer quickly, stalling like she had earlier when we had been eating lunch. She looked uncomfortable, to say the least, and it was starting to make me feel bad.

"Y-you don't have to-" I was cut off by Marley.

"I a-accept." she breathed out, eyes shut.

"Marley, if you don't want to, you don't have to. I feel like I'm pressuring you, and that's not something I want to do to you." I let out, walking closer to her.

As I make my way over to her, I can see that she is thinking hard about this. I grab both her hands in my own. "Marley-" I start, but once again she interrupts me.

"Okay, deal. And you're not pressuring me into anything. I-I want to do this.." she says, but part of me still doesn't believe her. I give her a worried look, but instead, she lets go of one of my hands and drags me to her bed, then setting us both down.

"Ready?" she asks me as in one hand she holds the remote ready to press play, and in the other still lies my hand, which couldn't make me happier at the moment. I give her a nod and she presses play, sits back and we begin to watch the movie, still holding hands.

***

We were now about thirty minutes into the movie, and I could tell Marley was having a hard time with keeping her eyes trained on the movie. Her body movements were shaky and fidgety, vibrating my body slightly. Her breaths were loud, raspy little puffs as if she had been running. And her hand- her hand was gripped tightly around mine, sweaty and numbing.

With each scene, you could hear quiet whimpers coming from her direction. It was adorable in a way. Every now and then I would look over her way, always catching her different facial expressions with each changing scene. I had even caught a few tears, in the beginning, seeing as death was to ensue some of the characters; though I had to look away, as the sight of her falling tears made my heart break in little cracks.

I was jolted from my thoughts as I heard a quieted scream. Quickly I look over to see Marley, a look of terror in her eyes. I then look at the screen just in time to see the girl under the bed, her eyes showing nothing but black. Creepy shit. I look back over to Marley and squeeze her hand lightly. "We don't have to watch this anymore. We can go return it and get another movie." I say.

She shakes her head no as she picks up the remote and pauses the screen. "N-no. A bet is a b-bet."

The bet was all but forgotten to me until this moment, as my mind had been too preoccupied with Marley. "Screw the bet. It's just something stupid. I don't like seeing you like this- all terrified and jittery." I say, my eyebrows scrunching up and my eyes staring into hers.

"B-but-" I cut her off.

"Really Marls, we don't have to watch it anymore. I wasn't even really paying attention to it."

She seems to think about it, her face contorting into that cute little face when she goes into thought; eyebrows and nose scrunched ever so slightly, the dimples in her cheeks making their presence known, and her bottom lip making its way between her pearly white teeth. She takes a couple minutes but soon seems to relent the idea. "O-okay.."

Part of me wasn't expecting her to agree to stop watching the movie, but I am glad she did. "Well, what did you want to do instead?" I ask as I know what kinds of things I want to do with her, but they are out of question.

"I don't know, maybe just sit here and talk for a bit. I do owe you a secret too since I didn't finish the movie."

She really doesn't have to tell me anything. "Marls, no it's okay like I said it was just something stupid."

"I don't care, a bet is a bet and I will always follow through."

"If you're sure. You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to." I say, although I really want to know what kind of secrets she is keeping locked up in that pretty head of hers.

"Well, here it goes. There is someone in Glee club that-" She takes a deep breath then continues. "-that I am in love with."

Oh no. Oh god.. Does she still have feelings for Jake after all? This is just my luck!.. But why should I care? It's not like I lo- like her.. Well maybe just a little, I mean like her that is. Who wouldn't? Maybe I should try and get who it is out of her.

I give her an inquiring look. "And who might that be?" I ask, my voice quieter than usual.

She bites her lip and begins to fiddle with her fingers and hands in her lap. Her eyes are now cast down, looking anywhere but my way. She begins to hum quietly after a little while, rocking back and forth in her place. She's trying to play it off, obviously, it's someone that I know I'm not going to like.

"M-Marley?" I choke out.

She looks up quicker than lightning and gives me a concerned look. "What is it, Kitty? Are you okay?"

"I-Is it Jake? A-Are you still in l-..l-...love with him?" I ask, words and voice failing me once again today.

Her face contorts into something of hurt, then pain, then a soft and caring look. She then places a hand on my knee and looks into my eyes. "No. Not at all. I left him because I DON'T have feelings for him." She pauses, and brings her hand to my cheek, wiping away a stray tear that had somehow made its way out of my eye. "Why are you crying? Don't cry, Kitty. I'm not going back to him, I promise." she hushes.

Thank god it's not him! But then, who is it? Who could she possibly be in l-love with? "S-sorry.. I just- I don't want to see you go back to him, be hurt by his ways. Y-you, don't deserve that. He doesn't deserve you." I let out, covering up my little mess up.

Her features soften, and a smile makes its way to her lips. "You are so sweet, you know that?"

Me, sweet? D'awww.. But, no one can know this. That is only for her to know. "Th-thanks." I smile. "But, I can't even compare to you."

She shy's away, a blush forming on her cheeks. "Really?" She ducks her head. "Are you just saying that to make me feel better?"

What? Why would she think- say that? "Marley, look at me." I grab her face gently in my hands. "You are the sweetest, kindest, most beautiful hearted girl I have and will ever know. Why would you ask me something like that?" My voice begins to crack slightly as I speak, but I cover it the best I can.

She looks up at me with big doe eyes, tears rimming them. "Because I-.. I don't th-think so. I c-can't be.."

"But Marley, you are. If you ask anybody that knows you, the real you, they will agree with me one-hundred percent."

A smile forms on her lips, which in turns makes me smile. "You know Kitty, you are definitely not the person I thought you would be. You are much, much more."

Next thing I know, Marley is lunging towards me with her arms open for a hug, but she caught me by surprise. The next thing I know I am flat on my back with a giggling, but still teary eyed Marley on top of me. Our faces not too far apart. It takes all my will power not to raise my head a little bit and connect our lips.

We lie there for a few seconds just staring at each other. I see Marley close her eyes and then move her face closer to mine, but then a knock at her door scares both of us and she jumps off of me. Was she about to kiss me? Nah, couldn't be. As much as I would love it, she is in love with someone else from Glee club.

"Marley dear, I am home," says Miss. Rose as she enters Marley's room. "Oh hi Kitty, I didn't know you were going to be here."

"Oh, yeah. Well, I decided that I was going to cook for you and Marley tonight, so here I am." I say with a sheepish grin.

Miss. Rose seems taken aback by this, but soon recovers and gives me a warm smile. "Well, that is really nice of you dear. May I ask, what it is you have planned for us?"

Marley beats me to it and answers her mother lively. "Kitty is going to make us her family's homemade recipe that is lasagna and bread sticks. Then, for dessert, she said she is going to make something else from her homemade recipes. But she won't tell me what it is." She turns to give me a cute little puppy dog pout, with the added effect of the lower lip quiver.

"Well that sounds lovely." the older Rose reply's, a smile crossing her lips. "Would you like any help with fixing this?"

"No no, Miss. Rose. Tonight I am treating both you and your daughter, it is the least I can do." I then stand up and walk over to her, taking her into my arms for a hug. "I'm so very sorry for everything I have called you and your daughter. I know I can never take back what I said and did, but I will try my hardest to make what was wrong, right. I am sorry." I begin to tear up, a sniffle letting lose here and there.

She hugs me back, holding me tighter. "Sh-sh-sh.. Kitty, it's alright. I don't hold anything against you, we don't hold anything against you. It's all in the past. So please, please don't beat yourself up about any of it."

"My mom is right Kitty. No one can change the past, it's the present and the future that matter the most and you have changed. Like I said, you are much more than I thought you would be."

I don't know if it was because I was teary eyed, or because of the look Marley had given her mom, but Miss. Rose excused herself and left the room, once again leaving Marley and me together.

Once Marley and I settled back down on her bed, I spoke up. "So what did you think I would be like?"

"Well, I never thought that we would become such good friends so quickly. You have always had these walls up around everyone, and I thought that it was going to take forever if ever, to be able to break down those walls you keep up. But you trusted me and opened up to me about very personal things, and I am happy that you did. That's what I mean about you being different than I thought you would be."

With that said, I smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek for the second time today. It's the next best thing to actually kissing her, well I think at least. "Thank you for being there for me these past few days."

The blush on her cheeks was very noticeable and very cute. Why she was blushing though, was beyond me. I mean, it was just a 'friendly' kiss to the cheek, well to her it should have been. Maybe she doesn't like when I do it.. Maybe she thinks it's weird and disgusting..

"Y-you're welcome Kitty." she says in a dazed voice.

"Marley? You okay? D-Do you not like that? I can st-stop doing that if you wish." I quickly say, scared that I've screwed things up with our new found friendship.

She seems to snap out of whatever she was in and responds quicker than I was anticipating. "No!" she blurts out. "I- I mean, n-no it's alright. It doesn't b-bother me at all." she trails off.

Woah. I didn't think she would respond so- so strongly on that. M-maybe.. No, it can't be. It's just my mind fucking with me, trying to make everything seem like she likes me. There is no way she would, she's obviously straight.. She could never love a girl, especially a girl like me..

"Are you s-sure? I don't want to m-make you uncomfortable." I respond, looking away from her gazing eyes.

She takes my face between her hands to make me look at her. "Kitty, you don't make me uncomfortable at all. It's quite the opposite in fact," she said with a small smile.

The way she is acting makes part of me think that I am the person she is in love with, but I doubt it. I bet it's Ryder or Sam.. Ugh, now I just want to kick their ass'.

"Are you going to?" she asks me.

"Huh?"

"I asked you if you were going to start supper soon, I am kinda getting hungry," she says. Then I hear a faint gurgle come from her stomach, indicating her hunger.

"Oh yeah sorry, I must have dazed off into my own little world there. I hadn't heard you ask anything. Sorry."

She giggles and moves to stand up, holding out her hand to me once she is standing. "It's okay. As long as I get my food now!" she laughs, a bright grin plastered to her face.

I can't help but laugh lightly at her antics. She is just too adorable. "Yes, of course, my lady. Right away!" I joke in a horrible British accent.

She laughs harder at me, her face becoming redder by the second. "Thank you, kind lady. Now we must go. Off to the kitchen!" she retorts in a mock British accent, pointing towards her door.

"After you my lady!" I giggle.

Marley does a quick curtsy, flashes a toothy grin, and heads out the door with a hop and a skip. I follow suit, a mirroring grin upon my face. When I make it to the kitchen, I am met with a laughing Marley and a very curious Miss. Rose. She held a questioning smile, looking from Marley to me and back.

"What's going on dear?" she asks with a small chuckle.

Marley blushes lightly, looking to me quickly before she looks back at her mom. "Well, we were sorta acting like- like-" she scrunched her eyebrows, looking for what to call out little show.

I cut in, helping her out. "I sorta started using a horrible British accent, and that lead to Marley doing hers, which was quite well by the way," I say, looking to Marley with a smile. "And then we ended up down here, as Marley was getting hungry."

Miss. Rose only laughs at us, taking pleasure in seeing her daughter having so much fun. "Well, as long as you guys are having fun. Don't let me interrupt any thing." She gives Marley a quick hug, gives me a smile, and exits the kitchen. She is back in only a few seconds, sticking her head through the doorway. "If you need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to call me." And with that, she was gone.

"So, I really like your mom," I say with a smile.

Marley grins and smiles brightly. "Really? She's the greatest! I love her to death."

***

It took longer than it should of for me to finish making this dinner, it's just Marley is so distracting, but I managed. Now it is time to kick her out so that I can make the dessert. "Marls, how about you go sit down with your mom in the living room while I make the dessert."

"Awe, but I wanted to help out."

"Not happening. Like I said before, it is going to be a surprise." With a quick smile, Marley reluctantly left the kitchen and joined her mother in the living room.

As soon as she was gone, I began to pull all the ingredients out to make the dessert; Banoffee pie. The recipe was an old family one, passed down through generations. It wasn't anything too extreme, but something that if done right, very delicious. And I was sure that Marley and her mother would enjoy this little piece of heaven.

Since I was making everything from scratch, it took me a little bit longer than normal. It was all worth it though, as I wanted to make everything perfect for Marley and her mother. I know I can't make up for everything I did to them and called them, but I want to be able to patch things up the best I can and make things right. They never deserved the things that happened to them, ever.

...

After everything was finally finished, I got the dishes and silverware out and set the table, then set the food up to be distributed. After that was done, I finally headed into the living room where Marley and Miss. Rose were sitting on the couch talking. When they heard me come in, their heads snapped my way and smiles graced their lips. Marley Jumped up from her spot and bounded over to me, nearly tackling me to the floor.

"Are you done? Are you?" she asked giggling.

"Your dinner is now ready. Shall we go eat?" I asked, my fake British accent making its way out.

Both Marley and Miss. Rose giggled, their smiles brightening their features more and more. Nodding, Miss. Rose stood and walked over to where Marley and I stood before I lead them into the kitchen. When we made it in there and over to the food, I heard faint little gasps come from their places behind me before I was engulfed in a big hug. I couldn't help but smile as I turned around in the hug to see Miss. Rose being the culprit of it.

"Thank you so much, dear. This looks amazing!" She then placed a light kiss to the top of my head, making me go a little stiff. She must not have felt it, as she didn't let go or question it. "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure. I owe you guys so much more than this, but I do hope you like it." I say, pulling out of her embrace.

"Dear, you don't owe us anything. What happened, happened. I don't hold anything against you, so please don't hold any of it against yourself." she looks at me with kind eyes. "Now, if we are past this, let's eat!" she grins.

"Let's eat!" Marley exclaims.

I just giggle at Marley's antics, but oblige and head off to fix my plate. I really hope they like my cooking.

***

It turned out that they loved everything that I cooked, and I had need not to worry. Marley couldn't stop telling me her love of my cooking, and I couldn't lie, it felt amazing. I wasn't used to being told anything of mine was ever good, let alone amazing, so I couldn't get enough of it; Marley never annoying me with her insistent praising.

After we had finished, I had to fight Marley on cleaning up; not literally though. She insisted that she do all the cleaning since I did all the cooking, but I wasn't going to have any of it. Or so I thought. After some time of us going back and forth, I finally decided on letting her help me. She wasn't happy with it, but she dealt.

Now we are in her room, laying in her bed. I was laying on one side, while she was laying on the other. When she had hit her head to the pillow, she was quick to fall into the confines of sleep, but I, on the other hand, had yet to do so. It was sort of hard, being so close to her, yet so far away. I wish I could just hold her, but sadly that is way out of the question. So I lay here, looking up at the ceiling, trying to fall asleep; knowing that it wasn't going to come anytime soon.


	7. Chapter 7

(Marley POV)

As I wake up, I feel fully refreshed and energized; I've never felt better. As I go to move and get out of my bed, I am restricted by something. I begin to panic, thinking of every bad scenario there could potentially be occurring. Slowly, I turn around in the spot I lay and come face to face with a sleeping Kitty. I let out a little scream, momentarily forgetting that Kitty had stayed over last night, and jump away from Kitty which in turns makes me fall off of my bed.

"Oww.." I mutter, rubbing my now sore side.

As I look back up to my bed, I see a now awake and alert Kitty staring down at me. Her face is blank at first, but as she begins to register the scene before her, she begins to giggle lightly. "What are you doing down there?"

I shake my head and blush ever so slightly, standing up slowly. "Y-you um.. I sorta forgot you stayed the night, and you scared me.." I trail off, looking anywhere but at blonde beauty.

Laughing now, Kitty moves to get off the bed and stand next to me. She takes one hand and gently turns my head to where I'm looking her in the eyes, her other hand resting gently on my left arm. "Don't be embarrassed, it'll be our little secret that 'little miss Marley' is a scardy cat." she winks. "But seriously, I'm sorry that my face scared you that much." she pouts.

I look at her in disbelief. How could I ever be scared of that face? It's so cute, and I could stare at it all day. Oh crap, I am staring and she is starting to look at me weird. "Umm, it wasn't your face that scared me, don't be silly. It's just a shock waking up to someone you forgot was there. And I am not a scardy cat."

"Oh okay, and sorry to say this but you are," she says with a smile. "So we should probably get ready. As much as I hate school, after skipping yesterday I don't think it will be a good idea for us to skip again."

I don't want to go to school. I want to stay here all day with Kitty again. Well, at least I have some classes with her, plus Glee club today. She is right though. We really need to go to school today. "Yea, you're right."

Kitty gives me a smile before walking out the door and out into the hallway. Not even five seconds later she is walking back into my room. "Um, I don't have any clothes to change into.. Do you mind lending me something of yours?"

I smile and walk over to my closet, motioning for her to come over once I am there. As we stand there, looking through my things, I can't help the on coming thoughts of my weight that slowly drift into my head. I cringe a little as she looks at the tags, looking for the sizes that were printed there. What if they're too big for her?... This must disgust her..

I'm brought from my thoughts when I hear and see Kitty snapping her fingers in front of my face. "Earth to Marley. You there?"

"Oh um sorry.. I was just thinking of- of school and the work I'm going to have to make up." I lie.

"Oh okay. Well, these will fit perfectly. Thanks, Marls." She then lightly pecks me on the cheek, and walks back out of the room.

Every time she does that, I get a funny feeling in my stomach and my cheek goes numb, but I really don't mind it.

***

It didn't take too long for us to get ready for school. Which was very unfortunate, because here we are at school, about to part ways to separate classes, and I don't want to go. "I guess I will see you in a few hours in class," I say as the bell rings.

"You bet you will," she says with a smile. She gives me a quick hug, then rushes off to class. I watch as she leaves, then turn around and start walking towards my class, only to be stopped by Ryder.

"Hey, Marley." He greets me with a flashy smile. "Where were you yesterday? Missed you after second period."

I give him a small smile, trying to get on my way. I don't want to get into this, not with him and not right now. I seriously need to get to class. "I left with a friend to get some food off campus, and ended up just going home. Now I really need to go, I can't be late for class again." I try to brush him off.

"Oh, okay. Well um, maybe we can go get lunch off campus today? Me and you?" he asks with hopeful eyes, inching closer to me.

I stiffen as he moves closer to me, his body just barely brushing up against mine. I step back quickly and begin to walk around him. "Um, I can't. I already said I would eat with someone. Sorry." I begin to speed walk to my class, letting out a shuddered gasp as I run into some. And it's none other than Jake. Great.

"Watch where you're go-.. oh sorry Marley, I didn't realize it was you," Jake said as he ran into me.

"It's fine Jake," I mutter as I continue walking, trying to get past him. I really don't want to have to talk to him.

"Marley wait up!" he yells. Great.

"What is it, Jake?"

"I was wondering if maybe we could like talk or something."

I really don't want to talk to him. "Sorry Jake, I have to get to class." I then continue my walk to class only to be stopped by him again.

"I don't mean right now, I mean like after school or something?"

Why can't he just take a hint already? "Sorry Jake, I'm busy after school. But I have to get to class, so bye." I say as I start slightly running off to class.

I hear footfall behind me as I make my way down the hall. When I turn my head to see who would be following me, I just about come face to chest with Jake. It startles me enough to where I fall back on my butt, and lightly smack my head against a locker. We seriously need to stop meeting like this, locker...

"Woah, Marley you alright?" Jake asks, bending down to my level.

"Yeah.. Just- please, could you back off. Why are you even here?" I say, pushing away his hand that had found its way to my knee.

His face falls and his eyes become darker. He takes a hold of my hand and lifts me to my feet, pulling me into his chest. "Why are you doing this- acting like this? I miss you, Marley! Why do you keep blowing me off?!" he speaks gruffly into my ear.

I try to squirm out of his grip, pushing against his chest with what strength I have, but it is to no avail as he only tightens his grip around me. "Jake- Please let go of me!" My voice only comes out as a muffled whisper, as it becomes harder to breathe with his close proximity.

"Why Marley? Why are you doing this to me?" he grunts, gripping my face between his free hand and turning it to face him.

"Jake-" I wheeze, "Please, let go of me. You're hurting me!"

His face turns from anger to a saddened regret, his grip on me diminishing completely. He stares at me, mouth agape, as he takes in what he had just done. Soon his head begins to shake back and forth, incoherent words being mumbled quietly under his breath, and slow steps backward being taken. Before he's out of sight and ear shot, he yells out, "I'm sorry Marley! I didn't- I didn't mean to-.."

I stand frozen in my place for what seems forever before I remember that I have class, and quickly gather my bearings and rush off to my class. I'm frazzled to say the least, my thoughts all over the place. I needed to talk to Kitty, and I needed to talk to her soon. This Jake stuff was getting a bit too out of hand.

***

I don't think I can make it through this stupid class, I just need it to be lunch time already so I can talk to Kitty. Once I tell her what happened, she will be able to help me fix it.

"Miss Rose?"

"Huh? Oh sorry sir, I guess I was lost in my thoughts." Crap, how long has the teacher been calling on me. I really need to start paying attention or I am going to fail math.

"Can you come up here and solve the question on the board please."

"Uh, sure thing." I look up and see the question on the board. I must have lucked out because it was a simple equation to solve. x=(2+4)x(3+8)/2

It didn't take me long to figure out that the answer was 33 and to show the work to the class. When I turn around to head back to my seat, I see Kitty standing outside waving a hall pass at me.

"Uh sir, can I have the hall pass please." Why not go talk to her now instead of waiting for lunch time.

He gives it some thought before nodding his head and walking over to grab the pass. I waste no time in jumping from my seat and snatching the thing out of his hand, dashing from the room as quickly as I can without making me look weird. As I make it out of the room, shutting the door hastily behind me, I am engulfed in a bone crushing hug from Kitty.

"Hey," I whisper into her ear, hugging her back tightly.

"Hey yourself," she whispers back hotly in my ear. I can't help the involuntary shudder that makes its way through my body or the chill that makes it way down my spine.

Pulling away, she pecks me on my cheek and sends me a shy smile. "Sorry for um pulling you out of class, I just needed to see you."

I smile back at her, "It's alright, I wasn't even paying attention.." I look down slightly embarrassed.

She smirks, sending a surge of warmth throughout my body and to the pit of my stomach. "Ooo Marley, the straight A student, teacher's pet, not paying attention? I guess I'm rubbing off on you," she grins.

I roll my eyes, but can't help but giggle a little. "No-.. Maybe a little.." I sigh dramatically, gaining a chuckle from my cheerio. Wait- She's not my-.. Whatever.. "Actually, I wasn't paying attention because of something," I say, chewing my lip nervously.

She quirks a perfectly thinned brow, cocking her head cutely to the side. "What exactly was it that had you distracted Marls?"

"It's because of the way Jake was acting earlier." As I said his name, I could see her face transform from a smile so a sad look.

"What happened?" she asked in a monotone voice.

I spent the next five minutes explaining to her what happened between Jake and me, but when I got to the part about him grabbing my face, I could see anger flash across her eyes.

"I am going to kick that guy's ass," she snarled.

"No Kitty, you can't. I think there is something mentally wrong with him. I don't know what to do. I want to try to help him, but I don't want him, or the person I have fallen for," I say as I touch her arm, "to get the wrong idea."

She sucks in a hardy amount of air, letting her eyes fall to my hand on her arm, and brings her other hand to rest on mine. "O-.. Okay, Marls. I'll resist from kicking his ass for now, but I can't say I will hold back if he tries his shit again," she says, clenching her jaw tightly.

I smile sadly down at her, squeezing her arm gently in a comforting way. She looks up at me, her eyes slightly glossed over from un shed tears, and smiles a faint little smile. Before I know it, I'm bringing her to my chest in a warming hug, rubbing her back in comforting circles.

A couple minutes pass before she pulls away slightly, looking up at me with a slightly confused look on her face. "Marls- Marley..? W-What did you mean by "the person I have fallen for"?"

My mouth goes dry and my breath hitches in my throat, my eyes going wide as my brain finally catches up to what my mouth had let out only mere minutes earlier. Oh god.. Th-this isn't good. I didn't mean to...

"Like who do you mean Marls? Can you just tell me who it is?"

What do I do? Do I tell her? Do I lie and say someone else? Ugh. "Kitty, I.. I-"

"What are you two doing in the hall. Get back to class." Saved by the teacher. Couldn't have happened at a better time.

"Sorry Mrs. Martin, we will get back to our classes right away," said Kitty. "Oh and Marley, we will continue this conversation at lunch okay?" I don't know if I want to continue this conversation later. Maybe I should spend lunch with my mom. Yea that's a good idea.

"Actually I can't meet at lunch, I told my mom that I would spend it with her. Sorry." I felt bad for somewhat lying to her, but maybe I can talk to my mom and she can help me figure out what to do.

Her face visibly falls, looking as if I had kicked her puppy. This pained me. "Oh.. um okay. Then we'll talk later in glee club..?"

I try to give a smile, but I don't think it comes out as one; being more of a tight lipped grimace. "Y-yeah, later. Well um, see you later Kitty." I awkwardly embrace her with one arm, give a slight smile, then head back into my class. I don't look back, dreading the look on her face.

"Ah Marley, nice of you to rejoin us. We were just about to send a search party out for you," Mr. Wilson dryly chuckled, a non-amused look upon his face.

I can feel the heat rushing to my face as I duck my head, walking quickly to my seat. "S-sorry. I um sorta ran into a friend, and um- yeah.. Sorry." I keep my head bowed not wanting to make eye contact with him or the other students.

"Thank you for telling the truth..?" he sounds stunned. "Let's get back to the lesson, shall we?"

The rest of the class was spent staring off into space or my notebook, berating myself for brushing of Kitty the way I did. My next three classes were also spent like that, mentally kicking myself and the likes. I almost brought myself to tears a few times as well. I was a terrible person, Kitty didn't deserve that or me..

***

As the last bell before lunch rings, I slowly make my way to my locker to put my things away before I head over to the cafeteria to visit with my mom. I slowly creep into the back and see my mother putting things away. I decide to sneak up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist.

"Hi, mom."

"Hi, sweetie. How has your day been so far?" she asks me.

"It was going good until I was talking to the person I have fallen for. That person knows that I like someone new, but how do I tell this person that I like them? Mom, I don't know what to do."

"I know how you are with telling people how you feel sweetie but have you thought about maybe writing it down on a piece of paper and giving it to Kitty?"

"That sounds like a good idea, thanks, mom. Wait, you said Kitty, I never said a name. How did you know?"

"You're my daughter, I know everything."

I chuckle lightly before huffing in faux displeasure. She chuckles as well, swatting me softly on the arm. I smile at her and give her another hug, before placing myself on a vacant stool. I sit and watch her as she prepares some extra food, going off into my thoughts as I begin to write out the note in my head. I come to only when I see my mother waving a serving spoon in front of my face, a raised brow and grin on her face.

"Earth to Marley. Is anyone in there?" she laughs, knocking the spoon on the top of my skull.

"Ow.." I mutter, giggling, "I'm here mom, just got lost in space for a little bit."

"A little bit? Hun, the bell just rung. You've been lost up there for about thirty minutes. You better hurry up and get to class!" She pushes me lightly to get me up and going, sighing with a chuckle.

"Bye, mom!" I yell over my shoulder. "See you at home."

"See you at home dear. Love you!"

"Love you too mommy!" I turn and throw her a bright smile.

I dart through the doors, rushing down the halls to quickly make it to my locker and gather my things. I ignore everything and everyone around me, focusing on getting to my class where I can begin to write out my note to Kitty. I had an idea of what I was going to write, but it was going to take some time to really get my feelings across to her. It was all or nothing. Make or break.


	8. Chapter 8

(Kitty POV)

Marley has been acting weird ever since I asked her today who it was that she had fallen for. I just want to know so I can help her out. All I want is for her to be happy. I should probably head to Glee club now, hopefully, Marley will be acting more like herself again.

As I walk into the choir room, I see Marley sitting at the piano deeply in thought. I walk up to her and tap her on the shoulder to grab her attention.

"Oh hey Kitty," she says to me once she comes out of her trance.

I was about to start talking to her, but then Mr. Shue came into the room telling everybody to grab a seat. I look towards Marley to see if she was going to come sit beside me, but instead, she stayed sitting at the piano.

"Okay guys, before we start the lesson for today, Marley has something she wants to sing to us. Marley when you're ready."

"Okay, so umm this song... this song expresses my feelings for someone in this room. Someone new."

Before she started playing the piano, she looked up at me quickly. I wonder what song she is going to sing.

As soon as she starts playing, I recognize the song right away.

 

Will you count me in?

I've been awake for a while now

You've got me feelin' like a child now

'Cause every time I see your bubbly face

I get the tingles in a silly place

It starts in my toes

And I crinkle my nose

Wherever it goes

I always know

That you make me smile

Please stay for a while now

Just take your time

Wherever you go

The rain is falling on my window pane

But we are hiding in a safer place

Under covers staying dry and warm

You give me feelings that I adore

They start in my toes

Make me crinkle my nose

Wherever it goes

I always know

That you make me smile

Please stay for a while

Now just take your time

Wherever you go

But what am I gonna say:

When you make me feel this way

I just mmmmm

And it starts in my toes

Makes me crinkle my nose

Wherever it goes

I always know

That you make me smile

Please stay for a while

Now just take your time

Wherever you go

Dada dumdudum dumdadadadadum

Ohbodododododododum mmm mmm

I've been asleep for a while now

You tuck me in just like a child now

'Cause every time you hold me in your arms

I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth

It starts in my soul

And I lose all control

When you kiss my nose

The feeling shows

'Cause you make me smile,

Baby, just take your time

Now holdin' me tight

Wherever, wherever, wherever you go

Wherever, wherever, wherever you go

Wherever you go

I always know

'Cause you make me smile

Even just for a while

 

She rests her hands on her lap once she has finished, looking around the room before resting her eyes on me. She smiles shyly, a light blush resting itself upon her cheeks. My heart skips a beat at this sight, picking up its speed as the seconds tick by. She's one of the cutest things I've ever seen.

Everyone bursts into a round of applause, hoots and hollers sounding, and cheers are sent around. Marley's smile turns into a bright grin, the blush on her cheeks growing brighter, and her eyes light up with a joy that makes my heart swell. She stands up and gives a proper bow for her little performance, then stands up straight and walks over and sits in the empty seat next to me.

"Hey," I great here, a smile gracing my lips.

She turns her head to look at me, a smile illuminating her features. "Hey yourself," she responds, stealing my line from earlier.

"So, who's the lucky guy that earned that beautiful ballad?" my voice cracks.

She bites her lip, looking down at her hands that were intertwined in her lap. Whispering, "It w-wasn't for a guy.."

Wait. Did I hear her right? Did she say it was for a girl?! I can feel the corners of my lips curl into a broad grin, my heart rate picking up speed, and my body begin to vibrate. I wonder who it could be..

"What did you say Marls?"

She lifts her head, her eyes slowly making them to my face. "I-it wasn't for a guy."

"What do you mean it wasn't for a guy?" This was really starting to make me nervous. Could she like me back? Nah.. Who am I kidding? It's going to be like Britney or Tina or someone like that. There is no way it could be me, right? Could it?

"Umm-.. Yeah, the song I sang wasn't for a guy. It was for the girl I l-like. The girl that I have liked for a while now, the girl that I broke up with Jake for.."

"Well, then umm who is it?" As I ask this, I see a look of horror fall upon her face. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, it's just- I want to help you out." I say with a saddened tone.

She begins to chew nervously on her lip and begins fiddling with her hands that were on her lap. Looking closer at her, I can see her legs jerk nervously as if trying to will her body to make a dash for it. I can also see the light twitching of her eyes, her body all around a jumpy, twitching mess.

"Marls? Are you okay?" I scoot a little closer to her, hanging off the edge of my seat, and going to rest my hand upon hers.

She scoots away almost immediately, flinching away from my touch. It feels as if someone has sent a swift hit to my solar plexus, knocking the wind out of me; my chest closing in, a fiery pain spreading through my body. It hurts me to see her acting like this, to me.. Did I do something? Is that why she has been avoiding me?

"Marls, Marley? D-did I do something?" I croak out, my face scrunching up painfully.

Her head snaps over to look at me, a pained expression written in her features. Whispering, "No Kitty. You didn't do anything. I just-" she takes a shaky breath, "I don't want to talk about it right now. Not here anyways."

"Okay Marley.. I'm sorry if I tried making it about me."

"Don't be sorry Kitty, I shouldn't have acted the way I did. We can talk later about this, okay?" she gives a small smile.

"Only if you want to Marls, I won't force you into saying or doing anything you don't want to. I will never be that kind of person, never." I return with a small smile of my own, slowly extending my hand to rest upon her own. She doesn't make any move to move her hand, so I grip it gently beneath mine and give it a comforting squeeze.

"Thank you Kit-kat.." She blushes brightly, averting her eyes from my own. Turning her head she mumbles, "I hope you umm don't mind the nickname..?"

Awwww! I can't help the ear splitting grin that cracks its way onto my face or the heat that settles upon my cheeks. She gave me a nickname! Okay calm yourself, Wilde, it's just a nickname-.. from Marley! I don't even care that it's a chocolate nickname, it's the sweet thought that makes it the best thing in the world.

"Y-you don't like it, do you?" Marley breathes out sadly.

"N-no! I mean yes, yes I do!" I shoot out, trying to get a grip on my bearings. "Thank you, Marley. That was so sweet of you to put some thought into a nickname for lil' ol' me." I smile sincerely at her.

She looks up, a smile curling at the corner of her perfectly pink lips. "R-really? It's not too dorky or cheesy?"

I grin, squeezing her hand. "Well- It is a little chocolaty for my taste, but I can deal since it's from you and it's the thought that counts."

"Okay everyone, now that Marley has sung her song, how about we get on with this weeks lesson. For this week, we are going to be doing something similar to what Marley just did. This week, we are going to sing a song expressing how we feel about something, whether it be love like Marley's or sadness or anger. Anything will do, but the key is to show us your vulnerable side."

Everyone started thinking about what they wanted to sing, and I knew I wanted to do what Marley did and sing a love song of some sort to her, but I don't know what I want to sing. This is going to take some thinking on my part.

***

The rest of Glee club went by pretty quickly, but nothing interesting happened. I still don't know what song I am going to sing, this sucks. Maybe I should put some music on and do some homework, maybe an idea will erupt from this brain of mine.

I walked over to where I had left my bag when I got home from school and grabbed all my books out of it. When I plopped my books down on my desk, I went to my computer, turned on my music and went back to my books. I figured I should get the easiest out of the way first. English.

When I went to pick up my English book, a folded up piece of paper fell out. I don't remember putting that there. I have no clue what it is, so I decide to open it up and take a look. It looks like a letter from Marley, what could it be?

 

Dear Kitty,

I know you might not want to hear this, might want to kill me, or worse not be my friend after I tell you what I have to say, but I want you to have an open mind. Please. This is really hard for me, considering that your friendship is something I really don't want to lose. I'm glad to have been able to grow with you in this friendship, become what we have in this little time we have had.

Kitty, ever since I set my eyes on you, my heart had claimed itself as yours. It started out as a harmless crush, something I thought would just go away. But as time went by and we interacted more and more, seeing you every day, it grew and grew. I couldn't wait for the next day to come so I could see your beautiful face in the morning. And throughout the day, I had to contain my joy of getting to see you in glee club. Being able to hear your melodic voice every day was something I always looked forward to, and will still look forward to. It's just the icing on the cake in what makes me fall for you more and more every single day.

Now with our building friendship, I don't know how much longer I would have been able to take being so close to you yet so far away. Your touch, it just brings a burning fire to rage inside my body. Your eyes, they bore into me, sending me into some sort of trance like state. Your smile, it makes me weak and almost brings me to my knees. Everything about you makes a part of me ache with a need, a want. And I'm tired of just sitting back and doing nothing about it. I'm taking action.

So I want to know: Will you meet me tonight, in the pale moonlight, under the bright starlight? Let me take you by the hand, go out amongst the land, and let me do all I can to win your heart? Be my everlasting song, the one I wanted all along?

Meet me in the park at 9:00 P.M if you answer yes. If no, then I will find that out on my own.

~ Marley

 

Oh my god, all along it has been me. Me that made Marley break up with Jake. Me that she was talking about. Me that she sang to. Me that she has fallen for. Oh my god.

I decide to slap myself in the arm to make sure that I am not dreaming. It is hard to believe that it's me. Once I realize that I am not dreaming and this is real, I look over at the clock to see what time it is. Only 6:15pm. I don't think I can wait that long. I want to tell Marley how I feel too.

This waiting is going to be agony. I need to find something to do, something to distract me for the time being. Maybe I should take a shower and get dressed up a bit. I could stop at a store on the way and get her a dozen roses. Roses for a Rose.

***

The waiting, as I thought, was absolute agony. My shower had been a quick one, leaving me to wonder about my home for a good two hours, doing absolutely nothing. My thoughts had stayed on Marley all through this time, thinking about what I was going to say to her if I could even get anything out at that. They also strayed to what she was going to say and how she was going to say it.

I can't lie, I'm a little scared, to say the least. What if this is one of those prank shows? What if she's doing this to get back at me for all the things I did to her? I mean- Marley wouldn't do something like this to screw with me.. Would she? No. No, that's not who Marley is. Marley is a nice, caring, sweet, honest girl. She would never do something like that..

As I pass by my clock for the umpteenth time, I look over to see it is five minutes till 8:30 p.m. I can't help but squeal a little. It was time to go meet my- Marley. We were finally going to see where we stand with one another, whether it was staying friends, becoming more than friends, or breaking all ties. Make or break. All or nothing.

I grab my favorite black coat and head out the door. I get into my car and make my way to the nearest flower shop to pick up the roses. I walk into the flower shop and start looking around for the perfect roses. Normally for a situation like this, I would pick out red roses as they signify love and passion, but for some reason, I was drawn to these yellow roses with red tips. I decided that these were beautiful roses, just like the Rose who would be getting them.

"Yellow with a red tip eh? Who's the special person?" asked the flower shop worker.

"A friend. What does this color mean? I was going to go with the red ones, but for some reason, I was drawn to these ones."

"These ones represent two things. One is friendship and the other is falling in love."

"Ou these ones are perfect then, I will take a dozen please."

The worker rang up my bill and put me through the cash, then I was back in my car ready to head over to the park to meet up with Marley.

...

Driving into the nearly vacant parking lot, I park squarely underneath one of the light posts, just to be on the safe side; don't need to get kidnapped or anything. Turning off the car, I grab the roses from their resting spot in the passenger seat, and open my door and step out into the brisk night air. Shutting the door, I begin my walk down the sidewalk, heading in the direction of the benches.

As I walk, I begin to see the outline of what looks to be two figures. Getting closer, I can begin to see the features of the figures; a guy and a girl. Not even seconds later and a light giggle creeps through the air. I know that giggle. That's Marley's giggle. And then there is a deeper chuckle, obviously belonging to a guy. I can feel my body beginning to shake ferociously, feel the stinging of my skin as the thorns upon the rose's stems cut into my palm as I squeeze them tightly, and feel the dampness around my eyes as the tears begin to pool in them.

This was all a trick. A nasty, dirty, disgusting trick to get back at me. I- I should have known.. It was too good to be true. Marley could never hold feelings for a monster like me. Thinking of it now, I deserve this. I deserve everything she throws at me because I did everything in my power to try and destroy her back when, and now she gets to give her pay back. I deserve it.

I walk up just close enough for me to see that the person, the guy, is none other than Ryder. He has that boyish smirk on his face, the one that just screams 'make out with me'. Before I can say anything, he's going in for the kill. His face falls closer to Marley's, his eyes closing as his lips inch closer to hers.

"No!" my strangled sob rings out.


	9. Chapter 9

(Marley POV)

I don't know what to do. He's coming in quick, his face merely centimeters away from mine, his breath tickling my lips. This is wrong, so very wrong. This shouldn't be happening. I like Kitty, not him. But- God I don't want to hurt him! I've hurt too many people as it is..

"No!" a voice yells, breaking the uncomfortable silence and the awkward kiss that was only seconds from occurring.

My head shoots toward the source of the noise and I freeze. No- No no no no no no no no.. This can't be happening! Kitty.. No-..! I shoot up from my spot next to Ryder, stumbling to my feet. I rush over to Kitty, only to have her take a few steps back and her hands shoot up in front of her in a protective stance.

"W-why..?" she whimpers out, tears now sliding down her cheeks.

"Kitty- This isn't what it looks like!" I croak out, shaking my head back and forth as if to justify my words. "I- I wasn't- Ryder, he was- But I wasn't. I swear!" I take another step towards her, reaching out a shaky hand.

"Liar!" she shouts at me.

"Kitty, please. Just let me explain. Just let me.." Then she cuts me off.

"This was all just a game to you, wasn't it? Just a way to get back at me for everything I have done to you and your mom in the past. If you wanted to see me hurt and suffer, well you got what you wanted." Seeing the tears falling from her eyes, makes me start crying too.

"Please Kitty," I say with no avail. She turns around and starts running towards her car. I decide to chase after her, but all of coach Sues workouts have helped her because she is at her car in no time, hoping in and speeding off.

I fall to my knees when I no longer see her car in sight. I feel a hand on my shoulder, almost forgetting that Ryder was still there. "This is all your fault. What were you thinking?"

"I- I don't know. I thought the song you sang in Glee club was for me. Wasn't it?"

"No Ryder. It wasn't for you, it was for Kitty. And now that she saw you try to kiss me, she probably won't talk to me again." Why is this happening? I finally express how I feel about her, and she isn't going to talk to me. I have to figure out a way to make this right. "Ryder, do you know where she lives?"

"Uh yeah. She lives at 4876 McKelvie Street."

"Take me there. Now." I say with a little force.

"O-okay," he responds, hanging his head. "Marley, I'm sor-"

I cut him off, "Please, just don't talk to me right now. Just take me to Kitty's place, please?"

He nods his head in understanding, walking off in front of me to lead us to his car. As we reach it, he walks to the passenger side and opens the door for me. I say nothing as I enter the car, strapping myself in and intently look forward, not wanting to make any eye contact with the boy.

Ryder makes his way around the car and enters, shutting the door and strapping himself in quickly. I can see him look at me through the corner of my eye, his face sullen and semi hurt. I feel bad for being so harsh and for hurting him, but then again he did in a way hurt me; making Kitty run away from me. I guess we are even? as they say..

"Could we please go?" I ask quietly.

"Oh um.. yeah- sorry.." he mutters, starting the car and shifting gears to drive. We pull out of the parking lot and make our way out onto the street.

***

It feels like we have been in the car driving towards Kitty's for hours, but when I look at the clock on the dash, it really has only been five minutes. "Are we almost there?"

"Yeah, we're here," he says as we pull into a driveway. "Marley, I'm really sorry."

I just look at him, then get out of the car not saying anything. I just want to go talk to Kitty and make things all better.

I make my way to the door, and rap on it loudly. I hear footsteps making their way to the door. A few seconds later, the door opens revealing a tall man who I assume is Kitty's father.

"Hi sir, I was just wondering if Kitty was home."

"It's kinda late young lady."

"I know sir, but this is very important. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't. Please let me see her." I am basically begging this guy to let me in, hopefully, he will.

"Okay, but make it quick. She is up in her room, second door on the left."

"Thank you so much."

He steps aside, letting me enter his home. I can't help but stare in awe at the intricate works of the house; everything from the walls to the floors is beautifully made and placed. I make my way to the stairs, they too being ornately made with beautiful cravings or flowers and vines in their woodwork. I run my hand upon the handrail, feelings the grooves of which were carved, as I hastily make my way up the stairs. As I make my way to the top, I quickly walk to the door that Kitty's father pointed out. I stand there for a couple minutes, trying to work out what I could say.

After a little bit of trying to get myself to knock, I do. -Knock knock kn-knock knock- It's the knock from Frozen, the one Anna uses to try and coax Elsa, her sister, out of her room to come and build a snowman with her. That was one of the best movies I have seen in a long while, especially since it was a Disney movie. I can't help but see myself as Anna at this moment, so hurt and lost without my best friend, my love..

I can hear footsteps on the other side of the door, stopping right in front of it. "Who is it?" Kitty's muffled voice calls.

I take a breath, "It's m-me, Marley. Can we please talk?" I can hear the crack in my voice, knowing well that I was about to cry.

"Go away Marley.." she calls.

"Please Kitty, just let me explain. Just give me five minutes and if you still want me to leave then I will." I stand there for another minute, hoping that she will open the door and just my luck, she does.

"You've got five minutes and that is it." When I see her it makes me sadder than I already am. Her eyes are extremely puffy from crying, her nose is running and she is red in the face.

I slowly make my way into her bedroom and sit down on the chair beside her bed. "Everything that is happening, everything that I have told you, sang to you and wrote to you is one-hundred percent true. I am not the kind of person that would willingly hurt someone for my own pleasure. You have to believe me."

"Why should I? I saw you with Ryder," she says angrily.

"What you saw with Ryder was a big miss understanding. I was waiting there for you to arrive and I saw him walking around the park. He saw me and came and sat beside me. Normally I would have told him to leave, but he was in tears. He was having some, um abusive issues at home and he needed someone to talk to about them. I was trying to comfort him and be helpful, and I guess, I guess he read the signals wrong and that's when he tried to kiss me and that's when you walked up."

"Why should I believe you?"

I get up off the chair and make my way over to her bed and sit down next to her. "Can I show you something?" She nods her head. I take her hand and place it on my heart. "Whenever I am around you, my heart beats like crazy. It always feels like it is going to explode out of my chest. My heart has been doing this since the first day that I saw you."

I let my hand fall from hers, only to grab her free one in my now freed hands. She keeps her hand on my chest, staring at it thoughtfully. Her body slowly relaxes, her face softening from the once cold, steeled one she just held. We stay this way for what seems like hours but is only a couple of minutes, just sitting in this now comfortable silence.

I stare at her, my eyes never leaving her face. I can feel a few stray tears slip down my cheeks, my emotions getting the best of me at this moment. My breathing is becoming more and more shakier, my heart rate speeding up just a little. Before I know what is happening, I'm crying soundly, my body shaking. I collapse in on myself, letting go of Kitty's hand and bringing it with my other hand to my face.

I can hear Kitty's breath hitch, then her shaky voice cooing quietly to me as she brings my body into hers. "Sh-sh-sh.. It's going to be alright Marls. I'm right here. I'm so so sorry-"

"No Kitty, I'm sorry!" I cut her off, looking up into her tear rimmed eyes. "I shouldn't have let him get that far, I should have pushed him away as soon as I realized what he was doing."

She shakes her head, placing her right hand upon my cheek and wipes away the tears with her thumb. "I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"I probably would have done the same," I say to her in all honesty. "So umm, since you showed up tonight does that, umm, does it.." then I was cut off.

"That I like you too?" I nod my head and she continues. "That's exactly what it means Marls."

I can't help but smile when she says this. It seems like all my wishes are coming true. I look into Kitty's eyes, then to her lips, and I notice she is doing the same thing. We both close our eyes and inch our way towards each other, just a few more centimeters and I will be kissing the girl of my dreams. Just a little bit more..

-Knock knock knock- "Kitty, it's getting late. Time for your friend to leave," the person who I assume is her dad says on the other side of the door. Way to ruin a moment.

"Okay daddy, she'll be out in a minute," Kitty calls back with a sigh.

"Thank you, Princess," comes a muffled response, followed by receding footsteps.

A small, sad smile curls at the corners of my mouth. "I guess I'll-"

I'm cut off with a pair of pink lips ghosting over mine, lingering only for a few golden seconds. When Kitty pulls back, she has a shy smile gracing her features, accompanied by a pair of rosy red cheeks. Her eyes are sparkling with a happiness that I had never been able to witness before, sprinkled with unshed tears that I take for joy.

The smile that comes from this site is one that reaches my eyes but goes on beyond them as well. My heart flutters, and I can feel the heat in my cheeks as I too begin to blush. "I um-.."

"You should get going," she whispers, smile faltering.

"Y-yeah.. You're um you're right. I'll s-see you tomorrow." It comes out more of a question than a statement.

"See you tomorrow, Marls," she replies, the smile becoming full again.

I stand up straight, my legs shaking beneath me, and walk towards the door. When I make it, I stop before it and turn my head to see my beautiful blonde one last time. She holds her smile but I can see the sadness in her eyes, her hands clutching at her arms. "Bye," I whisper before opening the door and stepping through it, shutting it quietly behind me.

***

My walk home was uneventful, except I couldn't stop thinking about the wonderful, but surprising kiss I just shared with Kitty. I wish I wouldn't have had to leave right away though, I kind of wanted to talk about what this was between us and figure some things out.

I wonder what was wrong with Kitty though. When I was leaving she looked very sad. Maybe it could be because we had just shared our first kiss then I had to leave right away. It's probably just that.

So here I am sitting on my bed, trying to do a little bit of math homework before going to sleep, and I can't even concentrate. I am too excited and nervous to see Kitty again tomorrow.

-Beep, beep, beep- Who would be texting me at this time of night? I grab my phone off of the table beside my bed and notice that I have a new text from the girl that's on my mind.

Hey, so, I just want to make sure you made it home. I should have offered you a ride. I didn't even think about that. My mind was a little preoccupied. Sorry ~Kitty

Awww she's so sweet. No one has ever cared if I was alright, well except for my mom, but I mean someone other than her. I can feel the grin stretching my cheeks, and the thumping of my heart quicken in pace. I finally had someone who cared for me.

I pick up my phone and quickly write out my response, hitting send just as fast.

It's alright. I made it home just fine. Thank you for worrying hehe (: ~Marley

God do I feel like a little child now.. Hehe? Really? I could really smack myself. She's probably thinking the same thing. How about we just have a good game of smack Marley in the face? Sounds good about now.

As I put my phone back on the table beside my bed, I take a quick glance at my clock and realize that it was getting pretty late. I had been sitting here for a while thinking about Kitty and not realizing the time. If I don't get some sleep soon, I won't get up right away in the morning, and if I don't get up right away I will have to rush to get ready. I don't want that happening, I want to look nice tomorrow. I want to look nice for Kitty.

I quickly change into my pajamas then run to the bathroom to brush my teeth and stuff. On my way back to my room I make a quick stop in my mother's room. "Goodnight mom."

"Goodnight sweetie, have a good nights sleep. Sweet dreams."

"They will be sweet if I dream about Kitty again," I mutter under my breath.

"What was that dear?"

"Oh, nothing mom. I hope you have a good nights sleep too. I love you."

"Love you too."

I hurry back to my room, throwing myself onto my bed and wrapping myself into the warm hold of the covers. Looking over at my phone, I extend my arm out and grab it off of its place on the night stand. Opening it up to the screen, I see that I have a message from Kitty. I smile and open the message.

I'll always worry about you Marls, you are a big part of my life. Now I do think it is time for you to get some rest, so good night and sweet dreams. See you in the morning, beautiful. ~Kitty

I can't help the little squeal that escapes my lips, nor the little blush that paints itself across my face. This is one of the sweetest things I have ever seen, and they came from the one girl that makes me the happiest in the world. And she called me beautiful! This night couldn't have ended any better. Well maybe if Kitty were here.. but still, it's still very good.

You are also a big part of my life Kitty, probably the biggest (next to my mom). I hope you sleep well tonight. Goodnight and sweet dreams, mi amour. ~Marley

I set my phone back down on my side table and curl into my blankets, a wide, sleepy grin resting on my lips. I was sure to sleep well tonight, beings that Kitty would hopefully be in my dreams. She made everything in my life better, and I wouldn't have it any other way.


	10. Chapter 10

(Kitty POV)

I woke up the next morning after only getting about three hours of sleep. I spent all night thinking about Marley. I was so tempted to text her and talk to her some more, but I figure I would let her get her beauty sleep, even though I don't think it is possible for her to get any more beautiful than she already is.

I really wish that I didn't have Cheerios practice first thing this morning, there are some things that I need to talk to Marley about. I would skip it, but then coach Sue would not let me forget that and make me run laps until pigs learned to fly.

Swinging my feet over the side of the bed, I pull myself off and up to my feet. I stretch like a cat, listening to the 'pops' and 'cracks' of my joints, then walk off towards my closet to grab my Cheerios uniform. Once I have that in hand, along with a few other things, I walk out of my room and down to the bathroom to take a shower.

After I finished my shower and dressed, I headed down to the kitchen where I could already hear the sound of breakfast being made. My mom wouldn't be up at this time in the morning, so it was most likely my dad. I walked quietly into the kitchen as to not startle whoever was in there, and found it was indeed my father. He was humming lightly, the tune sounds a lot like Chicago's You're the Inspiration. I smiled and joined in, only I began to sing a long instead of hum.

 

You're the meaning in my life

You're the inspiration

You bring feeling to my life

You're the inspiration

Wanna have you near me

I wanna have you hear me sayin'

No one needs you more than I need you

 

My father turns his head when he hears me, smiling brightly at me. When I was younger, he and I always sang together. He called me his little canary as I would always pick up the little tunes he would voice. Music was our connection, what brought father and daughter together.

"Good morning my little canary," he smiled warmly.

"Good morning daddy," I responded with a matching smile.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Not really daddy, I have a lot on my mind." And by a lot on my mind I mean Marley, but he really does not have to know that. Not now or ever.

"I have never seen you this happy when you don't sleep. Normally you are argumentative and not the nicest to people. But don't get me wrong, I love this. So what's got you so happy?"

"Oh umm- I don't know," I lie. "I just don't know."

"Mhmm.. it's a boy, isn't it? There's a boy you like."

Oh heavens no. It is NOT a fucking boy. More like a girl. A beautiful, nice, sweet, caring girl. The only girl I will ever lo- like.. The girl who makes me the happiest girl in the world. The girl that I can't wait to call mine.

"No daddy, there is no boy. Boys are sooo overrated," I respond, my nose scrunching up in distaste.

I can hear him chuckle as he turns back to the food, his shoulders bouncing up and down to confirm it. "So are we on some sort of strike against boys now?"

"I guess you could call it that," I say, walking to the refrigerator. I open it and grab the orange juice, shutting the door and walking to the cabinet to get a glass.

"Well, I guess that's good news for a father. No boys, no drama," he responds, throwing me a grin over his shoulder.

A giggle escapes my lips and I can't help but smile at him. "Exactly right. I'm tired of all the drama, nothing good ever comes of it."

***

Once I arrived at school, I was really dreading the Cheerios practice that I was about to endure. I saw coach in the hallways while walking to the locker room and she did not look like she was in the greatest mood. To be honest, she is never in a good mood and it is usually because of Glee club. The only good thing about being at practice is the quicker I get it done, the quicker I get to see Marley's radiating smile.

"You call that fast? My internet is faster than you and I still have dial up!"

God, I hate when she makes us run laps and even though all of us are trying our hardest, she still thinks we are too slow. Why can't we just practice cheers? Isn't that what normal cheer-leading squads do?

"Pick it up Wilde, I can't have my head bitch being the slowest one on the squad. Move your ass!"

She can be such an evil bitch, but then again if it weren't for her I wouldn't be in as great shape I am. It's all because of her I have amazing abs and toned body that would make anybody swoon, especially Marley.

I give her a two fingered salute, showing her that I acknowledged what she said. Then I pick up my speed, much to my muscles' dismay. It burned, but I was going to push through it and be the good little puppet.

***

After practice ended, I had quickly dashed to the showers and got my business done. Once I had dried and dressed, I made my way out of the locker room and to the cafeteria where I knew Marley would be. Since there were little people at the school because of time, I was able to make it there in record time.

Now I sat on a stool behind the serving carts, waiting for Marley and Mrs. Rose to show up. I guess I'm early. Damn me and my eagerness. Well, the early bird gets the worm, right? Except Marley isn't a worm, she's my beautiful rose.

As I look about the room, my eye catches the clock. It reads 7:15 a.m. Shouldn't they be here already? Probably just running late. I'll just text Marley and see where they are at. I pull out my phone and pull up Marley's number.

Good morning Marls. I hope you had a good nights sleep. Just wondering where you're at as school is going to be starting in a little bit. ~Kitty

After I hit send, I stuff my phone back into my pocket. I can't help but feel that something is off. I don't know what it is, but something is definitely up and I'm not liking this feeling. There is a tugging at my heart, a weight setting itself upon my chest. Something is wrong.

In the silence of the empty cafeteria, a sharp ring sounds. It's my phone. I quickly retrieve it from its place in my pocket and answer it, not paying attention to who the caller was.

"Marley?" I shout out.

"Kitty, this is Miss. Rose. Are you sitting down?" the voice responds.

"Y-yeah. Why? Where's Marley?" I ask hastily, my voice beginning to shake.

"Hun, Marley is here in the hospital," Mrs. Rose says, the sadness in her voice evident. "She-" I cut her off.

"What happened? Is she okay?" Tears begin to well up in my eyes and I begin to shake. "W-what hospital are you at?"

"You know how they said she had a concussion and to watch her for a couple of days? Well-.." I could hear the tears in her voice. "Sh-she slipped into a coma. I d-don't know how. She seemed fine before all of this.."

I dropped my phone at this, letting it clatter to the ground. I froze still in my place. No. This can't be right. This has to be a dream, a horrible horrible dream. Marley can't be hurt, she just can't be. She was fine when I last saw her. She was fine when she texted me goodnight.

I quickly gathered up my things and start running out of the cafeteria and to my locker to grab my keys and coat so that I could head over to the hospital to see Marley.

I made it to my locker in record time quickly grabbing everything I need. I slam my locker door shut and take off running down the hall towards the parking lot. As I turn the last corner before heading outside I am stopped because I ran into someone and fall to the ground. I look up to see who I ran into and it was none other than Jake.

I get up off the ground and start pushing and hitting him. "This is all your fault," I yell at him.

"Wow, whats going on? What's my fault?" he says while trying to protect himself.

"Marley is in a coma because of you."

He freezes, his face going blank. His lips begin to move as if he were talking, but nothing came out; he looked like a big dumb ass fish. His eyes seem to have glazed over and he's staring blankly off down the hall. What is wrong with this kid?

I wave a hand in front of his face, snapping my fingers a couple of times to grab his attention. "Yo, earth to Oreo! Get lost in the milky way?" I yell.

He jolts forward, making me fall straight on my ass. He reaches down, surprising me, to say the least, and pulls me to my feet. "What hospital is she at?" he asks hurriedly. "Take me to her."

"What makes you think I'm going to take you to her?" I ask incredulously. This boy has seriously lost his fucking mind, hasn't he?

His eyes turn dark and he stomps towards me. "You WILL take me to her! You hear me? You will take me to her," he screams, getting into my face.

I push against his chest, and send a fist toward his face. He must have seen it coming as he caught my hand in his own, twisting it back; sending a sharp shooting pain down my arm. Fuuuuuu! He then smirks and sends a fist to my gut, making me fold in his arms.

"Now. You're going to take me, right?"

"I am not going to take you to her, you did this, there is no way her mom would even let you in the room and if she would, I would be there to stand my ground and not let you near Marley at all. You should be going to jail for doing this to such an innocent girl."

I don't let him get another word in and I take off down the hall and outside towards my car and I quickly get into it, speeding off towards the hospital in which Marley is currently at.

***

It doesn't take me too long to get to the hospital. I think I may have blown a few stop signs and didn't follow the speed limit at all, but I don't care. The girl I lo..like is in the hospital in a coma and I need to be with her as soon as possible.

I storm into the hospital and go to the first nurses' station I could find. "I need to know which room Marley Rose is in please," I say to the nurse behind the desk.

"Okay, she is in room 6140. Take the elevators to your right and head up to the 6th floor and you will find her up there. But before you go up there, someone needs to take a look at your arm. I think it might be broken."

"No," I grunt in response, "I don't need any help." I then begin to sprint down the hall as fast as I can, ignoring the yelling that follows after me.

"Miss! Stop!" a voice yells.

I turn my head to see a big, burly, heavy set male running after me. Great. This couldn't possibly get any worse, could it? I ignore him, stopping at the elevators just in time to see them open. Hurriedly I push through the people and make my way into the waiting space, pushing the button that read '6'.

"Someone grab that blonde girl!" I hear a distant yell.

The doors slam closed and I breathe a sigh of relief, resting my head on the wall behind me. God this day just keeps getting better and better. Hopefully, they won't come for me- but I'm not putting any money on it. Damn hospitals, damn mixed boys, and damned feelings..

I make it up to Marley's floor, but as I get out of the elevator, there is someone standing there waiting for me. "Miss your arm appears to be broken, please just let us take a look at it."

"Not until I get to see Marley."

"Okay, but right after that, you need to come with me to get an x-ray done to see what kind of a break it is. I don't think you will need surgery or any kind of rods put in, but an x-ray will help us determine that."

"I have one condition though, as soon as the x-ray is done, I get to come back up here to Marley's room and wait for the results there. I am not going to be spending any time away from her when I just got here."

"I am sure that will be okay."

Wow, some of these people actually are nice and not complete asses. Now first things first, I have to get to Marley's room.

"Uhm.. Could you possibly lead me to room 6140?" I ask.

The woman smiles and shakes her head, motioning for me to follow. We walk a little ways, making a few turns down the different corridors before stopping in front of a pale white door. The nurse knocked lightly on the door before pushing the offending object open.

"Here you go," she smiled warmly. "I'll wait out here for a little bit and let you see your friend. But when they are ready for you, you must come out when I tell you to. Understand?"

I sighed and nodded my head in understanding. "Okay. Um, thanks."

"You're welcome dear."

I walked into the room, not knowing what to expect. When I reached her bed, I almost broke down at the mere sight of her comatose body, laying there limp in her bed. She didn't at all look like the girl I've come to know, bright, bubbly, happy, energetic, moving. She looked the opposite of all of that, and it killed me inside.

"Kitty dear, are you alright?" a soft voice spoke.

I looked around quickly, spotting the person for whom the voice belonged to. "Miss. Rose. Are you alright?" I threw back, her well being more important than mine.

She began to cry softly in her spot in the corner of the room, covering her face with her hands. God this poor woman.. This must be killing her to see her daughter like this. I quickly went over to Miss Rose and enveloped her in a hug. I figured at a time like this she needs all the support she can get.

Once Miss. Rose calms down and her sobs slowly fade away, I get up from my sitting position beside her and walk over to Marley. When I get to her, I lean in and place a kiss on her forehead and grab hold of her hand with my uninjured one. I stay there for a few minutes, rubbing small circles to the back of her hand with my thumb, then the nurse walks into the room.

"Miss Wilde, they are ready for you down in x-ray."

"X-ray? Kitty what happened?" asked Miss Rose.

"I kinda got into it a little bit with Jake over this. I told him it was his fault that Marley was in a coma, and he grabbed my arm and twisted it. I felt pain at first but then I didn't notice anything until I got here and the nurse downstairs told me it looked like I broke it so now she wants to send me for an x-ray. So when I get back up here, will you tell me everything that the doctors have told you? I want to know."

"Of course Kitty."

I get up and walk towards the door, coming out to stand next to the nurse that had brought me here just a little bit ago. She smiles at me and pats my shoulder lightly before beginning to walk off down the hall. I follow suit, my head hung low. I hope this doesn't take too long, I need to be there for my rose..


	11. Chapter 11

(Jake POV)

I- I don't know what's going on. It feels as if I have multiple people inside my head, all wanting to come out to say and do things. When they do take over, I can't do anything about it. They are fully in control, and I can't stop whatever happens. I can see and hear everything that's going on, but it's not me..

I've hurt Marley.. I just hurt Kitty.. Who will be the next unfortunate soul to face my Mr. Hyde..? I'm a monster, and I need to be stopped. I need help.

"Please, someone help.." I whisper under my breath, as I fall to my knees.

 

(Marley POV)

W-what's going on? Where am I? Why is it so dark? Oh god, have I died..!

I look around, trying to see exactly where I am. It's so dark. I lift my hand in front of my face, and of course, I can't see it. Why is it so dark? Did I d-die and go to h-h-hell? I would have thought it would be a lot more hot and fiery.. but I guess I can't complain, can I?

I wonder what happened for me to end up wherever it is that I am. I mean I had just laid down to bed after seeing Kitty, and k-kissing her.. Wait. Isn't liking the same sex and supposed sin? Oh shit. Then kissing one just stepped over the line..

"M-mommy.. Kitty.." I mumble out, tears flooding my eyes.

What am I going to do?

 

(Kitty POV)

Why is this taking so long? I mean, aren't x-rays supposed to very quick? All it does is take a stupid picture of the bones. I just want to go back upstairs and see Marley. I want to know why she is in a coma and how long they expect her to be in one.

"Ms. Wilde?" questions someone with a chart in his hands.

"Yeah?"

"It looks like you have broken both the ulna and the radius which are the two bones that make up your forearm. We are going to have to set them back and then put a cast on you. You will have to have the cast on for 4 weeks then come back so we can take it off and see how you are healing up. From there we will see whether or not you will have to go back into another cast for 2-3 weeks or just a brace. Do you understand everything I am saying?"

"Yeah I do, can we hurry this up though, I want to get back upstairs to my gir..my friend who is in a coma."

"Push 0.125mcg of fentanyl so we can replace the bones. Miss Wilde, any color preferences for your cast? One or two colors."

"Umm could I get blue and purple?" I ask. Why not get my cast in mine and Marley's favorite color.

"Ready?" I nod my head. "On the count of three. One, two.."

"Oww!" I yell. "What the hell happened to the number three? I was bracing myself."

"Sorry, we do it so that patients can't stop us."

"I wouldn't have stopped you, like I said, I just want to get back upstairs."

"You will be free to go as soon as I am finished putting on the cast. However, I will be telling one of the nurses up on the floor to check on you too. She will need to come in making sure circulation in your arm is okay and various other things as well."

"Fine by me."

***

After Dr. Palmer -the guys who set my arm- finally finished up with patching me up, I made a hasty retreat to get back to Marley. Thankfully, the nurse who helped me earlier had stayed to escort me back to Marley's room; I know I would have gotten lost if they would have left me to my own devices.

As we made our way through the halls, I couldn't help but look at all the different patients as we passed by their rooms. It made me sad to see all these ill and injured people, suffering inside the small walls of their rooms. It isn't fair. People shouldn't have to suffer, shouldn't have to be in pain, yet here they are..

To get my mind off all this negative, I try to make small talk with the nurse beside me. "So um may I ask your name? I mean since you've been the one looking after me." I look at her from the corner of my eye.

"I'm Sarah. Sarah Reed. And may I get you name?" she asks, turning to look at me with a small smile. "After all, you are my patient now and I should know these things."

"I'm Kitty. Kitty Wilde. And it's um nice to meet you, Ms. Reed," I turn and give her a shy smile.

"Just call me Sarah. I feel old when people refer to me by Ms. Reed," she shivers playfully, chuckling.

I can't help but laugh a little, her laugh contagious. "Okay.. Sarah. So how exactly did you become my appointed nurse? I would have thought they would send someone a bit more intimidating to subdue me."

Her smile falters but for only a moment. "Well, I happened to be up on the sixth floor when they called up with the news. And I didn't think that a young girl would be too happy being 'subdued' by a big, burly, scary old doctor," she laughed lightly. "Seriously though, I was once in your shoes. So that's why I took you on."

"What happened to you?" I ask trying to stay distracted.

"Well about five years ago, my best friend was in an accident and ended up in a coma just like yours. At that time, I had just finished getting my degree and got hired on as a nurse, so the doctors knew me. Every one of them was trying to get me the information and chasing me around asking stuff. It wasn't until a senior nurse from the floor told them to leave me alone. So that is why I am here to help. Help you and your best friend."

As she tells me the story, I begin to cry. She is giving me a look that tells me I can trust her and that I can talk to her about what ever I need. "Well, she.. she is kind of more than just my friend."

"Oh, how long have you two been together?"

"Not at all really. We only found out that we liked each other last night. She came over, we had our first kiss, then my dad made her leave cause it was getting late. I was waiting for her at school when her mom called me and told me she was in a coma. I am so scared."

She stops suddenly, turning to draw me into a hug. Without warning, I break down in her embrace. Sobs wrack my body, the tears fall freely onto Sarah's shirt, soaking it. Surprisingly she doesn't let me go, instead, she holds me tighter and closer to her body while she coos soft, reassuring words into my ear.

When I finally stop, she pulls away slightly and gives me a comforting smile. "Do you feel any better?"

Sniffling, "A-a little b-b-bit. Thank y-you."

"You're welcome, dear. Now, how about we get you to your girl?"

I nod and smile, pulling out of her arms to stand beside her once again. She begins to walk and I follow in stride. Every now and then she would look over to me, making sure I was alright and with her. Every time I would give her a grateful smile, happy that someone cared.

***

After a bit more of walking, we came to a stop in front of Marley's door. Sarah gave me a bright smile before knocking on the wooden obstruction, then opened it for me to walk in. When I made it in, I turned to see if she would follow in, but she shook her head no. I gave her a questioning look and she just smiled, urging me to go in and see Marley with her hand.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"You're welcome," she whispered back, smiling. "I'll be right out here if you need anything. And I'll be in every now and then to check on you and your arm, alright?"

"Okay," I smiled.

I walked away from the door and into the room, coming to stop in front of the bed that Marley lay in. My breath hitched in my throat and I could feel the tears beginning to well up in my eyes. I pushed them back with all the strength I could, biting down on my lip to hold in the cry that wanted to break free. I looked at her for only a bit longer, not trusting myself to hold on for too long.

It wasn't long after that when Miss Rose returned to Marley's room.

"All fixed up?" she asked looking at my arm.

"Yeah broke both the bones in my forearm and now I have my own personal nurse following me around since I wanted to be up here instead of downstairs in the emergency department where they would be looking after me. So could you explain to me now whats going on with Marley?"

"Of course. Marley's concussion was worse than they originally thought. They said what she is suffering from is common with severe concussions. They said she should wake up within the next 8 hours or so, but that it could take up to a day."

"Oh thank god. So she is going to wake up for sure?"

"Yes, sweatheart. She is." As soon as Miss Rose said this, I couldn't hold back my tears anymore. I completely broke down.

A few minutes passed with Miss Rose and I sitting on two chairs placed beside Marley's bed when my nurse came into the room wheeling a machine behind her.

"Hey Kitty, I got to check your vitals now okay?"

"What's the machine for?"

"This machine will check your blood pressure, heart rate, and oxygen levels. It's nothing to worry about." She sets the machine up and starts to take those tests she mentioned. "Everything looks to be normal. Wait why is your heart rate suddenly rising. Kitty, what's wrong?"

She follows my eyes in the direction they were staring and finds out the cause of my sudden increase in heart rate. Jake Puckerman.

"Why the fuck are you here?" I growl, jumping quickly to my feet.

"I'm obviously here to see Marley. Is she okay?" he asks calmly.

"Um, sir? May I ask who you are?" Sarah asks, her eyes going between Jake and me.

"My name is Jake Puckerman. I'm Marley's boy-"

"The hell you are Fuckerman! You and Marley are done, remember?" My eyes harden and my jaw tenses as I move to stand protectively in front of Marley.

I can see his eyes darken and his body visibly shift. Some sort of feral growl emanates from deep inside his chest, and he takes a long stride towards Marley and I. My stance falters for only a second before I'm taking my own stride forward to block the boy's path.

"You will NOT take another step toward her, do you understand? You've hurt her enough as it is. Just go, and we can forget anything ever happened," I say through clenched teeth.

"Watch me," he breathes. He then knocks me in my shoulder, effectively pushing me to the side.

"Oww.." I mutter. He caught my bad arm, sending a shooting pain up and through it.

I turn quickly on my feet, ignoring the pain. As I'm going to try and stop Jake, I'm surprised to see Sarah jump in front of Marley with a look of anger flashing in her eyes.

"Who the hell do you think you are, coming into my hospital, hurting my patient, and then trying to step in between her and her friend?" she bites at him, daring him to take another step forward.

Smirking, I make my way to stand next to Sarah. "Care to try something, dick for brains?" I chuckle dryly.

"I'm not afraid to hurt your sorry little ass, Wilde," he spits. "Now back the fuck down, and let me see Marley."

"Hun, I'd like to see you try something. Put a hand on any of us, and I will make you pay," Sarah growls, taking a step in front of me.

"I'm not afraid of no girl," Jake chuckles, a glint in his eyes.

A dark chuckle escapes Sarah's lips, and I can't help but shudder at how creepy it sounded. I take a step back and she takes one forward, cocking her head to the side. She brings her hands in front of her and clasps them together, bringing a creepy ass smile to rest upon her features. Okay.. I'm officially creeped the fuck out..

"Little boy, I would think it best for you to turn around and leave this hospital right now. It's the best thing you could do."

"You can fuck off," Jake shoots back. He then begins to push himself forward, a smirk resting on his lips.

All too quickly Sarah reacts and has her hand around Jake's neck, holding him up against one of the walls. Her knuckles are turning white from her grip on the boy's throat. Said boy is wriggling in Sarah's grip, kicking and swinging his arms and legs wildly about, trying to break free. His face slowly turns shades of reds then purples then blues, showing his lack of oxygen. He stops fighting.

"Sarah!" I scream out.

She turns her head to face me, that same sadistic look Jake held in her own eyes.

"Sarah, you're going to kill him! Let him go!" I choke out.

Her face contorts and she becomes a whole other person. Her hold on Jake diminishes, and he falls to the ground unconscious. Sarah falls to her knees, her body shaking. She stares blankly off into space, muttering incoherent words.

I can't move or say anything. I'm frozen in my spot. What just happened? What did I just witness?


	12. Chapter 12

(Kitty POV)

I can't believe that Sarah just did all that. It kind of looked like she is suffering from something similar to what ever it is that Jake is suffering from. I know he needs help, but at this time I could care less. All I care about at this moment is Marley, and getting to see her beautiful smile again. I just want her to wake up soon, no not soon, like now.

"Kitty, come here. Quick!" yelled Miss Rose.

I run as quick as I can back into Marley's room to find her moving around. The nurse that was taking care of Marley was doing something. I tried to look around her but couldn't quite see why Miss Rose was yelling for me to get into the room. Then all of a sudden I heard why.

"Kitty-.. Kitty! Where is Kitty?"

My breath hitches in my throat, and I can feel tears coming to rest in my eyes. It was Marley. Marley was awake and calling for me. She was okay. She remembered me, so everything was okay.

I shake myself out of my frozen state and hurriedly make my way to Marley's side. "Marls!" I choke out as the tears let loose. "Y-you're awake, y-you're okay."

As soon as her eyes land on me, I can see the frantic and scared look fade away as it is replaced with a calmer more relaxed one. She smiles weakly up at me, grabbing my hand in her's and pulling me down to bring me into a light embrace. I can hear her grunt a little, but she doesn't pull away.

"I missed you," I whisper in her ear.

"I've been right here silly," she chuckles.

I shake my head lightly and giggle into her neck, "You were physically here, but not actually here. I thought- I thought for some time that I had lost you.." I trail off, losing myself for the second time that day to the sobs that began to wrack my body.

I could feel her hold tighten on me, her arms surprisingly holding me firmly in her grasp. "Sh-sh-sh," she cooed into my shoulder, "I'm here Kit-Kat. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

"I know this is all overwhelming with Marley waking up and everything, but I have to do a bit of an assessment on her to make sure that there is no permanent damage from being in the coma," says Katelyn Hastings, Marley's doctor.

"Okay, should we leave you?" asked Millie.

"No, I want Kitty here," begged Marley. Hearing her beg like this made me think that she is scared and doesn't really know what the hell is going on. This must be very confusing for her.

"That is fine. Okay, do you know your full name?"

"Marley Rose."

"Do you know where you are?"

"I am assuming a hospital since you're a doctor and there's a bunch of monitors around and I am dressed in this hideous looking gown."

"Yes, that is where you are. What is the last thing you remember?"

"Hmm, the last thing I remember is being in Glee club and singing Wrecking Ball to my boyfriend. I was breaking up with him because I am in love with someone else. Then I remember being out in the hall and Jake running into me and knocking me back into my locker and I hit my head. That is the last thing I remember."

She loves me? Wow, wait did she say the last thing she remembered was when she hit her head. No that can't be. No...

"Kitty, why are you crying?" Marley asked me, concern evident in her voice.

I wipe away the tears and shake my head, giving her a soft smile. "I- There are some things that happened that I was hoping you would remember, but it seems that wouldn't be the case," I reply sadly.

She frowns and cocks her head to the side, "Like what?"

"Um, Ms. Wilde is it?" Katelyn speaks up, looking to me.

"Yes," I reply, keeping my eyes on Marley.

"Could you tell me how long ago that was? From what she last remembers?"

"Yeah. It was about three days ago. It happened at school," I say, gritting my teeth as the vision of Jake hurting Marley floods my mind.

"Okay, thank you. Well, that's all I need for now," she smiles sadly, "I will be back in a little while to run some tests." She then flashes one last comforting smile before walking out of the room.

I can't breathe. My chest is closing in on me, and I can't do anything to stop it. It's crushing me, bringing me to my knees. I let out a strangled sob before hitting the floor, completely and utterly spent. I'm broken.

"Kitty..!" I faintly hear someone calling. "Kitty.. Kit-"

Then everything is dark.

***

"Kitty.."

.

.

Huh? What's going on?

"Kitty? It's time to wake up.."

.

.

Where am I? W-what happened?

"Kit-Kat? Please wake up.."

M-Marley..? Wait. Marley!

I shoot up in my spot, wobbling back a little from the blood that quickly rushes from my brain. I look around frantically, searching for the girl I so desperately need at this moment. I feel arms wrap around me, making me jump and stiffen in their hold. I turn my head slightly to the side and soon relax as I see Marley's face resting on my shoulder.

"Sh-sh-sh.." she coos quietly into my shoulder, humming in a calming reassurance. "I've got you, Kitty, I've got you."

After a little while of being in Marley's arms, I had completely forgotten that Marley didn't remember the last few days until she spoke up.

"Kitty, what happened these past few days that I don't remember?"

"Well, a lot has happened actually Marls." I spent the next half an hour explaining to her some of the things that have happened in the past few days although I left everything out about 'us'.

"All that really happened?" she asked in disbelief. This is breaking my heart. If she can't remember the simple things like me making supper for her and her mom, then there is no hope that she is going to remember the most special parts out of all of it.

"There's more Marls. In Glee club, you sang the song Bubbly by Colbie Caillat. You dedicated it to the person you had feelings for. The person you broke up with Jake for. After the song, you told me that the person was actually a girl."

"I did all that?"

"Yeah, you did, but there is still more. You and I met up at the park last night, to umm talk about some things. We had a fight.."

"Please tell me I didn't break your arm when we were fighting, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

"Oh god no Marley, it wasn't you. It wasn't a physical fight at all. More of me over analyzing a situation and storming off. But you came over and we patched things up. And it was Jake who broke my arm this morning. After I found out you were in a coma, I came rushing here but ran into him on the way. We fought, he got rough, broke my arm, but I am fine."

"Oh thank god you are okay. And Jake is seriously an ass, he needs to pay for everything he has done. And umm, what was it that we were meeting to talk about last night? And how did you over analyze it?"

"You know what, how about I show you instead."

She cocks her head to the side, confusion written all over her face. "How?"

I get up off of the bed and walk in front of it, standing directly in her line of vision. I close my eyes and take a breath, letting my muscles relax and my mind to clear. Since I didn't get to sing this to her during school, I was getting my chance now. Hopefully, this helped her, showed her everything I needed her to see.

"Marls?"

"Yes?" she looked up, still as confused.

"Please really listen to these lyrics, really listen to them. This is the easiest way I know how to convey my feelings and the best way. So please listen to these lyrics, and try to understand what I'm trying to say," I say, my voice a little shaky.

"O-okay."

I smile a small smile, making her smile in return. I take a breath, stare into her eyes, and begin to sing.

 

You called me out and taught me tough

With love, with love.

You fought my flaws, my teeth, my claws

With love, with love.

Cause every time I'm slipping away from myself,

You're the one that moves me like nobody else.

 

I feel a tear slip lazily past my eye, and roll smoothly down my cheek.

 

Cause when I'm down and I'm done,

And I'm coming unplugged

When I'm ready to fall

You're the one always holding me up

With love

Oh no no

 

I squeeze my eyes shut, escaping Marley's gaze that was intently on my small form. Her face held many different emotions: confusion, apprehension, worry, happiness, sadness. I couldn't keep my eyes closed though, I needed to show her just exactly what I was trying to get through. And what better way, than through your eyes.

 

Your tongue won't tie, you'll always find

The truth yeah you do

But still you smile despite the lines

I drew for you

 

I give a sad smile, once that doesn't at all reach my eyes.

 

Cause every time I'm slipping away from myself,

You're the one that moves me like nobody else. Oh no.

Cause when I'm down and I'm done,

And I'm coming unplugged

When I'm ready to fall

You're the one always holding me up

With love

Love, Love, Love, Love

 

I walk closer to her, stopping at the foot of the bed. My eyes are glistening with unshed tears, the hazel orbs beckoning her to see just how truly I felt. I needed her to know. Needed her to feel what I felt, what I was feeling. I can't lose her, not after I just got her.

 

When I'm down, when I'm coming unplugged. no. (Ohh)

You're always there with love (Love)

When I'm done, love

When I'm out, when I fall

You're always always always always there

 

My voice becomes quieter, my eyes falling with it.

 

When I'm down and I'm done,

And I'm coming unplugged

When I'm ready to fall

You're the one always holding me up

 

I straighten up and walk around the bed, falling to my knees. My voice gets louder, but not enough to scare her.

 

When I'm down and I'm done,

And I'm coming unplugged

When I'm ready to fall

You're the one always holding me up

With love

 

When I finish, I completely lose myself to my emotions. I bury my face in my hands and cry. I cry and cry as all my emotions and feelings are put out on the table, and my fate is ultimately left in her hands.


	13. Chapter 13

(Marley POV)

As I see Kitty on the floor crying it makes me wonder. Does she really mean what I think she means? Is she telling me she is in love with me? How much went on that I don't remember? I am so mad right now that I can't remember anything that has happened between Kitty and me in the last few days. For all I know, we could be dating now and I don't remember any of it.

I try to get out of my bed so I can comfort her, but my IV is on the other side and too short, so I can't get out of my bed. So I go with my second option. I put one hand on her shoulder and grab her attention. "Kitty come here." Once she is up on her feet, I move my body over to one side of the bed and make room for her on the other side. "Come lie down here."

She gets up right away and onto the bed, in the empty space, I provided for her. She puts her head on my shoulder and continues crying softly for what seemed like hours, but was only a mere five minutes. All I want to do is tell her how I feel too.

-knock knock knock-

The door opens and reveals a tall brunette nurse, a sad and confused look on her face. She walks into the room, the door falling shut behind her.

"Kitty? What happened? Is everything okay?" she asks frantically.

Kitty looks up at the frantic lady, jumping up out of my arms as she does. She crawls off the bed and stands in front of the woman, looking at me briefly then back to the girl.

"Sarah? Do you remember anything, anything at all?" I faintly hear her whisper.

"I- I remember everything. I just- What happened back there, that wasn't me.." She looks down, clasping her left hand in her right tightly. "I'm so so sorry," she chokes out.

Kitty reaches out a hand, resting it on Sarah's arm. She gives her a warm smile, shaking her head gently. "It's okay, everything is fine. I'm fine, you're fine, Marley's fine. That's all I could ask for."

I feel- what is that? I can't be.. jealous? No. No, not over that. That's just plain silly. She's obviously older than us, and Kitty likes me.. Doesn't she?

"Marls.. Marley? Are you okay?"

I look up and see Kitty's worried expression, her right hand now squeezing my left. I shake my head and give her a small smile, giving her hand a small squeeze. Her face relaxes as does her hold on my hand, but she doesn't move away from me.

"Are you sure? You didn't look all too well," she says, running her thumb lightly over my knuckles.

"I uh.. It was nothing. Just trying to remember," I lie.

She chuckles, "If you concentrate any harder, that poor wall might explode. You had a death stare going on."

I can feel the heat rushing to my cheeks, and I duck my head. God.. I guess- maybe I was a little jealous. But hey, you can't blame me! I've liked Kitty for quite a while, and I find out that we could potentially be together and I don't have any recollection of it?! And then this random girl shows up and get my girl's attention! How should I react?

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Kitty says, lifting my chin with her free hand. "I'm just messing Marls."

Once that so called Sarah person leaves, Kitty comes back to lying next to me. "Kitty, who was that person?" I ask. I guess I wanna know who my potential girlfriend hopped out of bed for.

"Who, Sarah? She is the nurse that was looking after me when I first got here earlier. She brought me down for the x-ray and got my cast put on and stuff."

"Oh, then why was she saying sorry to you?"

She looks at me with concern written all over her face. "Well, I had opened up to her about Jake and us.. and yea.. she listened. Then a few hours before you woke up, Jake showed up here. I tried getting him to leave cause there is no way in hell I was going to let him come see you after what he has done to both of us, no way in hell. He got in her face and she kinda like lost it. I don't know how to describe it except it's like she was gone and someone evil replaced her."

"So you were making sure she was okay? Thank god, I thought maybe that it was something else." Did I really just say that, crap.

Kitty raises a brow, and I can see a smile working at the corners of her lips. "Like what?"

Oh shit.. oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.. Think Marley, think! If you would have done that before you spoke, then maybe we wouldn't be in this mess. God, sometimes I wish I couldn't speak.

"Well um.. I-" she cuts me off.

"It's alright Marls, you don't have to answer. Didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," she smiles warmly.

Thank god. "Thanks.." I mumble, looking away from her.

A silence then settles over the room, the only sound is the quiet breaths we are making and the beeps of the monitors. We stay like this for quite some time, not saying anything to the other. It's sort of a comfortable silence, but I can feel an edge to it. Both of us, I'm sure of it, want to say something.

But neither of us do.

***

-knock knock knock-

The door opens and two figures step into the room. One of the persons is my mom, a big smile stretching across her face. The other person is a woman with blonde hair, my doctor I think she is. She has a small, warm smile resting on her lips.

"Marley, sweetie!" my mom cries, coming over to my side and bringing me into a big hug.

"Mom," I cry out happily, returning the embrace.

"I'm sorry I left you when you woke up, I just thought you and Kitty needed some time together," she says into my shoulder.

"It's alright mom. Thank you for being thoughtful," I say smiling into her shoulder.

It was really nice of my mom to leave so Kitty and I could talk. I think she knew that stuff had happened between the two of us that I couldn't remember, and boy was she right.

"So, what did you and Kitty talk about? Did you talk about the letter?"

"We talked about stuff. And what letter mom?" She never mentioned a letter to me. This new information is making me even more confused about the past few days than I already was.

"Umm, I will let Kitty talk to you about that one. But I do have some good new though, the doctors said that there is no permanent damage from the concussion and coma. Although, you may or may not eventually begin to remember everything that has happened since you hit your head, on the bright side you get to go home tomorrow morning."

"That is great, hopefully, I will regain my memory. Can Kitty come over tomorrow when we get home?" I just want to be with Kitty at all times. She just makes me smile all the time.

"I don't know sweetie. She can come over tomorrow after school. She can't miss two days, but she will have to leave around seven. You will need your rest. You're going to be going back to school the next day."

"Okay, mom. By the way, where did Kitty even go?" I don't remember her telling me she was leaving or anything.

"She went with her nurse to go sign the discharge papers. She was so anxious to come up here after being casted, that she forgot to do it."

"Oh okay, thanks, mom," I say with a bright smile. I just want to talk to her again. I need to ask her about that letter.

***

I hadn't even realized that I had fallen asleep until I was woken up by my nurse. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"About an hour or so. We are trying to wake you up every hour now just to make sure you don't end up slipping back into a coma," explained my nurse. Once she knew I was awake, she left.

A few minutes later I hear footsteps outside of my room and then Kitty appeared in my doorway. As our eyes met, a smile spread across both our faces.

"I didn't know where you went and I got a bit worried," I say as I begin to blush.

She makes her way over to my bed and sits down on my bed in the spot I have reserved strictly for her. "Sorry Marls, I didn't mean to worry you."

I smile at her saying that it was okay. "I got a question for you. My mom said something earlier about a letter. What does she mean by this?"

"Oh, you umm wrote me a letter explaining things. I have it here if you would like to read it."

I nod my head yes and Kitty gets off the bed and walks over to her bag that was located in the corner of the room. She comes back, letter in hand. She gives me the letter and I begin to read what I had written.

 

Dear Kitty,

I know you might not want to hear this, might want to kill me, or worse not be my friend after I tell you what I have to say, but I want you to have an open mind. Please. This is really hard for me, considering that your friendship is something I really don't want to lose. I'm glad to have been able to grow with you in this friendship, become what we have in this little time we have had.

Kitty, ever since I set my eyes on you, my heart had claimed itself as yours. It started out as a harmless crush, something I thought would just go away. But as time went by and we interacted more and more, seeing you every day, it grew and grew. I couldn't wait for the next day to come so I could see your beautiful face in the morning. And throughout the day, I had to contain my joy of getting to see you in glee club. Being able to hear your melodic voice every day was something I always looked forward to, and will still look forward to. It's just the icing on the cake in what makes me fall for you more and more every single day.

Now with our building friendship, I don't know how much longer I would have been able to take being so close to you yet so far away. Your touch, it just brings a burning fire to rage inside my body. Your eyes, they bore into me, sending me into some sort of trance like state. Your smile, it makes me weak and almost brings me to my knees. Everything about you makes a part of me ache with a need, a want. And I'm tired of just sitting back and doing nothing about it. I'm taking action.

So I want to know: Will you meet me tonight, in the pale moonlight, under the bright starlight? Let me take you by the hand, go out amongst the land, and let me do all I can to win your heart? Be my everlasting song, the one I wanted all along?

Meet me in the park at 9:00 P.M if you answer yes. If no, then I will find that out on my own.

~ Marley

 

Wow.. I wrote this? I mean, it is my hand writing, and those little lyrics at the end sound like something I would write. I just wish I could remember writing it, and giving it to Kitty..

"Does this jolt your memory?" Kitty asks, a hopeful expression flashing across her face.

I squeeze my eyes shut, and try to focus. I dig deep into my memories, digging, searching for anything. Everything I come up with is fuzzy though, blurry and running together. I push harder, straining to push through the haze. I do, but only briefly. I see roses? Yellow with red tips.

"Marls, you okay?" Kitty cuts through my thoughts.

"Y-yeah," I respond, rubbing my temples softly. "I remember roses, yellow with red tips..?"

Kitty smiles brightly and leans down to peck my on my forehead. Pulling back her eyes are sparkling, and she has the faintest of blushes on her cheeks. She's got a goofy grin resting on her perfectly sculpted lips.

"Is that something big?" I ask with a warm smile, my head cocking to the side questioningly.

"Th-those are the flowers I had brought you the other night. I got them for you after I found out you wanted to meet up, and discuss your um feelings," she responds, her voice dropping an octave and her face falling slightly.

I smile at her encouragingly, making her smile. "If I didn't thank you for them then, thank you, Kitty. They looked beautiful." I grab her hand and give it a light squeeze. "What did the colors represent?"

Her cheeks dust over with a light red, and she lowers her head. "Well, they mean two things. One is friendship," She looks back up at me and smiles before her face turns serious. "and the other is falling in love."

So I am not going crazy then. Everything Kitty has done, said and sang has all been because she is falling in love with me, just like I have with her? I am not imagining all this, am I? No, I can't be. Maybe we should have the talk.

"Because of the letter and everything else that I have done to let you know that I like you.. a lot.. can you maybe umm.. tell me how you feel about me? I know you might have already done that, but- well I don't remember. All I remember is the song you sang for me earlier."

A small smile graces her lips as I finish my sentence. "Marley, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are the person my subconscious always knew I wanted. I have always felt a pull towards you, but I didn't realize what the pull was until we got closer. There is a passage that I read somewhere and that is how I finally knew how I really felt about you. I am falling hard for you Marley Rose, so hard that sometimes it scares me. But I don't care, you are the one that I wanted yesterday, you are the one I want today, and you will be the one I want tomorrow and every day after that."

"Kitty!" I exclaim as I throw my arms around her and bring her in for a hug. "Can you tell me that passage you read?" I say as we partially separate, keeping our foreheads together.

She smiles at me before beginning to speak. "I wrote your name in the sand, but the waves washed it away. I wrote your name on my hand but I washed it the next day. I wrote your name on a piece of paper but I accidentally threw it away... I wrote your name in my heart and forever it will stay!"

"That is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard."

"And you're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," Kitty says in a low whisper, her eyes staring into my own.

Before we know what we are doing, we are slowly leaning into each other. Our faces are only centimeters apart, our lips barely touching. If I lean in a little bit more, I'll be kissing her.

-knock knock knock-

The door opens and Kitty shoots away from me, falling to the floor with a soft thud. My mother walks in, my doctor in toe. My mother gives a questioning yet worried look as she sees Kitty on the ground. She walks over to her side and helps her stand, checking her over like any worried mother would do.

"Kitty, are you alright? What happened?"

"Oh um, I sorta fell off the bed. It's no big deal," Kitty reply's, a sheepish look on her face.

"Actually, it is a big deal," my mom responds in her worried motherly tone. "You could have hurt your arm even more than it already is, dear." Looking to Katelyn, "Can you go get Sarah, Kitty's nurse?"

"Yes, Miss. Rose," she says, nodding her head sharply. She then turns and exits the room.

"I'm fine!" Kitty calls after her.

"Dear, please just sit down. She needs to know about this so she can make sure everything is fine."

"But I'm fine, Miss. Rose. I promise," Kitty says, puffing out her cheeks in annoyance.

I roll my eyes, smiling at the two of them. My mom could be very motherly and smothering when it came to things like this, but I loved her for caring. And Kitty was just so stubborn and hard headed. But the way she looked right now was so adorably cute. In a way- I'm glad my mom interrupted our almost kiss, 'cause now I get to see Kitty like this.

"Please Kitty, if not for me, do it for Marley?"

Oh, she is so evil. She played that card. I can see the struggle in Kitty's eyes before there is a sudden defeated look, her body slumping where she stood. She looks over to me, her face rid of any emotion, and clambers back onto the bed to sit beside me.

"Thank you," my mother says, giving her a small smile.

Kitty doesn't respond, only stares off into space. She doesn't look happy. Oh Kitty, what am I going to do with you? You're going to have to get used to this, used to being taken care of. It's what we Rose's do.

"Thank you," I whisper to her, grabbing her hand in mine.

Thank you for everything..


End file.
